Naruto: Path of a shinobi
by Shadowz081
Summary: What if the Kyubii actually was a secret guardian of Konoha that nobody knew about. What if Naruto got into ANBU at the age of six and finally what if Sasuke was born a girl. Naru/FEM!Sasu NON-YAOI.  Crap summary...Don't like don't read.
1. Prolouge

**Naruto: Path of a shinobi.**

_**This fic will follow major canon events at the beginning but may or may not change with time. I also began this fic a while ago, before the fact that Naruto's mother was Kyuubi jinchūriki was revealed, I didn't change because I couldn't be bothered doing that and I didn't publish it because I didn't have the story thought out too much when I began. I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's just a prologue I promise chapters will be longer in the future. Pairing will be Naru/FEM!Sasu. Won't be harem no matter what, not because I hate it, I'm just not a very experienced writer. Don't like don't read and please don't hunt me down it's my first time. ^.^**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!_

**Prologue**

Lightning flashed in the sky as you see a blond haired man rushing through the woods wearing a trench coat with flame designs on the bottom carrying a new born baby in his arms, his name Minato Namikaze. As he neared the area where kyuubi is at the moment, he could hear the roars and screams of his dying men trying to keep the fox at bay, '_what happened to kyuubi, why is it attacking a village that he protected since the day it was built…_'.

"Hold the line! Wa-"was the shout of an ANBU captain before he was crushed by one of kyuubi tails, then a few seconds later another shout can be heard "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (1)", as the giant toad boss appeared out of nowhere with their yondaime on the head "You have done well, retreat back to Konoha I'll handle the rest here" as the shinobis in the area headed back to Konohagakure, with shouts of triumph.

While this was happening on the ground it was another story with Minato and Gamabunta, what they saw on kyuubi's head shocked them, there was someone leaning on one of his ears looking down on the battle field with a gesture that told them he was bored, as Minato began doing seals to begin the sealing said man looked up and disappeared, and after that kyuubi regained his senses, but by then the sealing was already completed, "Naruto, my son, I am sorry that I have to do this to you, but you were to only choice I had. Gamabunta, when Naruto is ready would you accept Naruto as fox and toad summoner?"

"Very well, Minato, for you I'll even ask if he can sign his mother's contract after he has signed our ones."

"Thank you, Gamabunta, make me proud Naruto…" with those words the Yondaime, strongest hokage, died that night. As Gamabunta carried Naruto backed to Konoha one thought was going through his mind '_Why did you attack Konoha Kyuubi? You were mines and Minato's friend, and who was the man on top of your head?_'. As the Sandaime and a few ANBUs took Minato's body and a crying Naruto from his head, he gave one final glance at Naruto and gave a knowing nod to Hiruzen (Sandaime hokage for those who don't know his name) before disappearing. After Gamabunta 'poofed' back to his own world Hiruzen took Naruto to his office and laid him down in his crib and fed him. After Naruto fell asleep he couldn't help but wonder what the future will hold for him. He will have a hard life for sure as a jinchūriki that's for sure, as no one liked jinchūrikis much anyway, with both of Naruto's parents dead, he will have to protect him, '_How can I protect him from the village? Make sure he has a normal childhood without Danzo_ _getting his hands on him and turning him to into an emotionless weapon like one of his ANBU ROOTS' _were the last thought of Hiruzen before falling asleep after a long day.

Glossary:

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (1): Summoning technique.

-_**R&R all reviews for this story accepted from opinions and compliments to flames and criticism,but please don't flame too hard this is my first fanfic in my entire life so if it's bad just let me know what I need to change and I'll do my best to change what I can. **_


	2. Chapter 1: Truths revealed

_**I know this chapter might not be too good, but hopefully it will be good enough for you not to ditch this fic. Might be spelling or grammar mistakes that missed.**_

"**Demon talking"**

"Normal talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

'Normal thinking'

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!**

**Chapter 1: Truths revealed.  
**

As 5 years old Naruto ran from another mob of villager after getting kicked out of the orphanage for no apparent reason, well at least to him, except for being a 'demon' as most of the villager called him before they chased him liked they do in the past and doing now, pelting stone, glass bottles and whatever that is hard, throwable and small enough to fit in your hands at him. Anyways, as Naruto was running he still remembered his last beating 4 days ago when he was out wandering the streets, the pain, the glares, and the word 'demon' being repeated over and over again '_why do they always hurt me and what do they mean by demon' _was Naruto's thoughts at the time as he turned into an alley and jumped into an empty trash can, losing the mob of villagers, but unfortunately a few chunins and a jonin were in the mob. "Look what we have here? So deciding to hide from us eh, demon?".

With that said all the ninjas in the area pulled out sharp and pointy objects and began slashing, stabbing and mutilate him in the alley way. As the time passed more ninjas and villagers joined, and every time they heard him scream they just laughed, a few hours later, a very bloodied and burnt Naruto was left in the alley way to die. As he looked up into the sky he saw a streak of lightning flash above him as it began to rain, hiding the tears that showed he was crying, soon his surroundings became blurry then finally black as he passed as the rain washed away his blood.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

As he began to wake up he found himself free of wounds and in a…sewer…"Fucken hell first they beat the crap out of me then heal me then throw me into a fucken sewer. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" yelled an irritated Naruto. As Naruto walk along the seemingly endless tunnel, well, it ended in front of a large wooden barred gate, with a piece of paper then said 'seal' on it. As he looked around trying to find an exit a loud voice suddenly booms out of nowhere "**So the jailer finally decides to visit then, huh?**". Naruto frantically looks around trying to pin point the sound of the voice finally giving up and shouting "Who's there? Show yourself!", then a pair of red silted eyes appears in the darkness, closely followed by a 100ft+ tall fox…with nine tails?

"Kyuubi no kitstine (1)..." whispered a shocked Naruto.

"**Interesting…you are not the hyperactive, loudmouth idiot that you make yourself to be… and to your musing yes I am kyuubi.**"

"Aren't you supposed to be like dead and, where the hell are we?" Shouted an angry, shocked and curious Naruto.

"**Geez tone it down kit, I might be big and a few thousand years old, but I'm not deaf. To answer your questions, no I'm not 'dead' it's impossible to kill a bijuu, even ****Ichibi no Shukaku weakest of the nine of us can't be killed by mortals like you, so the Yondaime did the next best thing and sealed me into you, and to your second question we are in your mind kit.**"

"Ok…two more questions, firstly, why did you attacked Konoha, and secondly, why did the Yondaime seal you into me?" Naruto asks with a sad expression.

"**To your first question, I attacked because someone was controlling me against my will, and only 2 people in the entire world have that power, they were the Shodaime hokage and Madara Uchiha, and it was Madara that made me attack. For your second question kit…to put it bluntly…he couldn't use anyone else becau-**" "Because what! He couldn't use anyone else because they all have parents and decided to use some random orphan? My life is ruined because of him, can't believe I used to respect him!" As an angry Naruto kept ranting about how the Yondaime ruin his life, kyuubi was getting a big migraine, so he decided to do something about it.

"**CAN YOU PLEASE QUIET DOWN FOR A FEW MINUTES AND LET ME EXPLAIN!**" And with that Naruto closed his mouth a looked up at the fox with a still angry expression on his face.

"**Good, he couldn't use anyone else because he couldn't ask any other parents to do what he can't do, so he used his OWN SON to seal me, and protect the village, and if he didn't do it Konoha and everyone in it would have been killed. Anyway I knew your father he was a good man, with a sense of honor and pride, yet humble at the same time, a people person. When he became hokage he learnt the secret about me and my promise to the Shodaime to protect this village, he signed the fox contract, became a dual summoner of foxes and toads and a good friend to me. When I attacked the village I was controlled by Madara Uchiha, no his not dead and I don't know how why he isn't not dead yet, and when he saw your father doing the Shiki Fūjin **(2)**, he decided to run, because if he had stayed he would have been sealed into you like I was, I believe your father saw him when he was doing the sealing, although I do believe that Hiruzen think that I attacked for no reason, and I never do things without reason. What I told you now was 2-S ranked secret, which is me being sealed into you and you being Minato's son, and a triple S-rank that no one is to know other than the Hokage about the fox summoning contract and is to never be repeated without my or the hokage's consent, well at least about the fox contract anyway, and also I wouldn't going on about babbling how you are the Yondaime son either, though you might want to talk to Hiruzen about it. And lastly before I forget here is the fox contract just bite your thumb and sign it with your blood, and use the name 'Namikaze" instead of Uzumaki, which was your mother last name by the way and before you go hating your mother for 'abandoning' you, she died while giving birth to you.**"

Naruto stared at the fox with wide eyes and an opened mouth, then all of a sudden a scroll poofed in front of Naruto; he opened and saw the name of all the pass and present hokages and Madara as well, then remembering the fox instructions bit his thumb and signed the scroll with his name and used Namikaze instead of Uzumaki. "Kyuubi, if we are in my mind then where did the blood come from, also why did you give me the foxes summoning contract when it's reserve for the hokages only?".

"**Because we can make nearly whatever we want in our mind a reality, provided that you know what it looks, feel, hear, taste and smell like or know certain information about it, secondly I gave you the contract because it was your father last will to me, also if it weren't I would of also given it to you, how many people could say they survived like you did when they were 5. Already you have enough assignation attempts on your life to put most important figures in this world to shame. Also I would suggest you wake up because I believe the Sandaime found you a bought you to the hospital, and that I have created a mental link between us, think your thoughts and I'll hear then and answer.**"

Naruto just nodded, than something occurred to him "How do I get out?" then he felt a smack at the back of his head and blacked out, and when he opened his eyes and he saw a white ceiling of the hospital. When Naruto tried to move into a more comfortable position his entire body seared with pain that caused his eyes to water, he looks down at his body to see it covered in bandages, then he just sighed and fell asleep deciding that he will go talk to Old man-ojii about everything he heard and to confirm if they were true or not.

Glossary:

Kyuubi no kitstine (1): Nine tail fox.

Shiki Fūjin (2): Dead demon consuming seal.

_**R&R. Like last chapter all reviews accepted, don't be afraid to ask question, I'll answer what I can next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Confirmations and discoveries

_**Dream-Flutist: Hopefully this is an improvement on grammar and sentence structure. **_

_**After this chapter IDK how long it will take me to update because I have YR 10 exams on the two few days and I got to study (Quadratic is pissing me off). After exam I got to get assignment ready to hand in and work experience after all that crap I am going out partying with friends and during the holidays I'm going QLD for ten days with my family. As you can see it's going to be a pretty long month or two and don't expect updates, though if I do it's probably going to be pretty messy and rushed. So yeah. Hopefully you will find this a good chapter.**_

"**Demon talking"**

"Normal talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

'Normal thinking'

"_Flashback normal talk"_

'_Flashback norm thinking'_

"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_

'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange or as 'dense'. Though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confirmations and discoveries.**_**  
Time skip: 1 week later.**_

As Naruto headed to the Hokage tower to see the old man he remembered how kyuubi suggested that he trained him a bit till the point where he know how to use chakra (seriously, if everyone can use chakra at will then there would be no such thing as samurais or civilians…scratch samurais'…) and mold it to perform jutsus, before he go to see the hokage.

_-Flashback no jutsu-_

_Naruto just got out of hospital and was about to see the old man, when kyuubi voice suddenly sounded in his head._

"_**I think I should train you a bit before you go to see the Sandaime, just so you can use chakra, so that you can ask for jutsus and practice, also I have decided to train you when you sleep as well."**_

_To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement, having the strongest of the nine demon training him was just too good to pass up. 'OF COURSE! WHO WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO PASS UP TRAINING FROM YOU!' yelled an incredibly shocked and happy Naruto in his head and kyuubi just chuckled to himself, but then something came to him, 'How are we going to train at night when I'm asleep'._

"_**In your mind of course, while your body is resting I'll be teaching you theory, like politics, tactics, seals and stuff like that, you need it to become hokage if that is still your dream?**__" chuckled an amused kyuubi._

'_What are we waiting for then? Let's get started now!'._

"_**Very well we will begin with you trying to use chakra, then after you successfully mastered then we move on to physical exercise, I'll begin theory tonight then. Before you begin try and find an isolated area where no-one can easily hear or find you training.**__" _

_-Flashback kai-_

To say Naruto was an understatement, he learnt how to control use his chakra in 3 hours of meditating, memorize all the basic hand seals to mold chakra in just under a hour, and the physical exercise that kyuubi put him through didn't tire him as fast as other people his age because he has been running from mobs as when he could walk without falling over, and at night Naruto absorbed everything Kyuubi taught him like a sponge when he puts his mind into it and kyuubi discovered that Naruto has a knack for seals on his 3rd day of theory when he learnt about seals. '**Like father like son**' were the thought of kyuubi as when he remembered of how Naruto copied a gravity seal perfectly after seeing it once. On the 5th day he mastered the tree climbing exercise, where only he can use his feet and chakra to climb a tree, and water walking the day after (so he has better chakra controlled, what was in canon was just pathetic). And just yesterday he mastered drawing storage seals, basic alarm seals and basic explosive tags (not trying to make him too over powered but these seals would make his life a bit easier in my opinion) to say kyuubi was shocked was an understatement, these seals took beginners at least a week to perfect and Naruto did it in 2 days. Naruto was definitely going to be a fuin (0) master. As Naruto made it to the hokage tower and went to the hokage office.

"Hey jiji" shouted Naruto. A small smile can be seen on the Sandaime's face when he saw his adopted grandson grinning at him. "What can I help you with Naruto?". Then Naruto's face went serious.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about, but first can you a sound proof barrier around here so no one will hear our conversation".

The Sandaime was shocked to say at how Naruto knew this technique, but put it up anyway. "It's up, what do you what to talk about Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the Sandaime with a serious expression "Is it true… that the forth was my father, and he died sealing kyuubi into me the night that he attacked?"

Hiruzen jaw just fell to the ground and his eyes wide, an S class secret only known by Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade and himself, never mentioned to anyone and somehow Naruto found out. How was that possible one of the top secrets of Konoha not even known to his advisors was founded, by a 5 year old child no less, to say he was shocked was to say Jiraiya was not a pervert.

"Naruto! How did you find out! Who told you? Tell me now!"

"So it's true then…Firstly before I answer your question you must answer mine, why did you keep something as big as this away from me? Why? I could have had a better life." whispered a sad Naruto.

"Your father, Minato, had lots of enemies, he wanted to keep you safe, it was his last wish to me and a few others, for you not to know your heritage before you turned 18 years old or became jonin rank. Even if a tiny bit of info has been leaked out assassination attempts will not only of been from this village, but other nations as well, especially Iwa, because it was your father that they lost the 3rd shinobi war and wanted revenge ever since… So you see it was to keep you safe and not everyone in this village even can be trusted. If it has been revealed you most likely would have been dead, because the only 2 thing that is keeping you alive at the moment is the law that I set down and the kyuubi chakra"

Naruto just sighed" Well at least you had a reason, which was all I needed. Thank you jiji, and to answer your question isn't it obvious?" Hiruzen just shook his head.

"I'll give you a clue then, he has nine tails."

Hiruzen eyes went wide as he heard it "How did kyuubi know?".

"You were friends with him once weren't you? Also I heard some people say that the kyuubi was trying to insult the forth by making me look like him, so I guess he just put 2 and 2 together, and the fact that my father was friend with him and both of you signed the fox contract is something to take into consideration as well."

Hiruzen was shocked for the 4th time of the day, Naruto just discovered 3 S-ranked village secret that most people don't even know about let alone someone his age.

"Very well, do you want your inheritance, unfortunately the civilian council decided to spend the money saved for you, but you still have your father's technique scrolls including hirashin (1), rasengan (2) and some other scrolls that Minato wrote what he knew in. Unfortunately I can't give you the house yet without raising too much suspicion, so you will just have to stay at the orphanage at the time being."

"Umm… I got kicked out of the orphanage around a week ago around the same day when you or one of your mask ninjas found me in the alleyway and bought me to the hospital, also it was the same day that I met kyuubi, and that he decided to become my sensei. Also before I forget kyuu-sensei told me to tell you that he didn't attack this village for no reason, he was being controlled by someone called Madara Uchiha and I would like some technique scrolls as wells."

After Hiruzen heard this, he nearly fainted, KEYWORD: NEARLY, after he recovered, "Madara, he should be dead! And what did kyuubi teach you?"

"Umm, he says that he doesn't know how but Madara is alive he recognizes those eyes anywhere. Kyuubi taught me some theory, fuin jutsus, although I can only make the classic explosive tags, storage seals, basic alarm seals and gravity seals, tree walking with chakra only and water walking since the beginning of last week, also he let me signed the fox contract and told me to ask you something about the Uzumaki contract, though he won't say anything about it saying it was supposed to be a surprise"

A 'THUMP' sound was heard, now this was just too much Hiruzen finally fainted.

"Umm…Was it something I said." Asked a clueless Naruto to no one in particular

'**If you only knew half the word that came out of your mouth kit**' were the thoughts of kyuubi at Naruto denseness.

As Hiruzen woke up "I had the weirdest dream…" were the first words that came out of his mouth.

Out of nowhere a voice responded, "What dream might that be jiji?" Hiruzen turned to the source of a voice and saw Naruto patiently sitting on the couch looking though a justu scroll from his shelf, 'So it wasn't a dream then, Naruto did do all that in a week'.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, what scroll do you have there?"

"Ummmmm, it's called kage bunshin no Jutsu (3); I almost have it down, one more time. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Then 5 perfect clones appeared around Naruto shocking Hiruzen to no end what so ever (I'm shocking Hiruzen too much am I? ^^).

'Just what is this kid anyways and how long was I out?'.

"Hmm, it says here that it whatever the clone learns it goes back to the users once dispelled and it's also solid, this technique might come in handy escaping those mobs not to mention training."

"Naruto, how long was I out?"

"Around an hour. Why?"

"Oh no reason, BESIDES THE FACT THAT YOU LEARNT A B-RANK BORDERING A-RANK KIN JUTSU*! AND IN NO LESS THEN AN HOUR! NOT TO MENTION THAT TREE CLIMBING TAKE LEAST 2 DAYS TO LEARN FOR MOST GENIN AND WATER WALKING TAKES 2-3 DAYS TOO, WHILE YOU LEARNT BOTH, WITH NO TRAINING WHAT SO EVER IN JUST UNDER A WEEK, AND THOSE SEALS MOST JONINS DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MAKE THEM, AND…" Naruto just stares at him with a blank look across his face.

Once Hiruzen finished the rant Naruto just nods his head and said, "Anyway, you got any other jutsu harder the kage bunshin, also can you lend me a book on fuin jutsu?"

After hearing this Hiruzen just sweat-drop, "Were you even listing to a word I said?"

"Nope! Tuned it out when you reached the part about tree walking. By the way can you tell me a bit about my mother? Kyuubi already told me about Minato."

"…I guess I could tell you a bit about your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, where to begin, she was the last survivor or Uzugakure (4), during the third shinobi war she moved to Konoha after her village was destroyed by Iwa, there she met you father and you can guess what happened next, your mother was a ken-jutsu specialist, if you give her a sharp and pointy weapon she can cut through a squad of jonin in less than a minute, she specialized from something as light and short as a ninja-to to something as big and heavy as a zanbato. The Uzumakis also had a phoenix contract which I'll give to you later… and I can see why kyuubi said it was a surprise judging by the look in your eyes."

As he said this, he walked towards his bookshelf and pulled two scrolls and handed it to Naruto. "The scroll on the right contains your inheritance, and the scroll on the left is the phoenix contract. Both have blood seals on them so you will have to put some of your blood on it for them to open."

As Hiruzen said this Naruto put the scroll on his right into his pocket and bit his thumb and open the scroll on is left.

"Old man, should I use Namikaze or Uzumaki to sign the scroll?" All the while looking through the list of names on the scroll.

"It doesn't really matter as long it is part of your name." Naruto then decided to use Namikaze.

"Thank you jiji, by the way do you have a place for me to stay, remembered I got kicked out of the orphanage, and I don't want to go back there either." Hiruzen (and me) face palms for forgetting that little fact until now. "Before we go to your new home, here this is the scroll for the academy nin-jutsus and tai-jutsu that you have to learn, shunshin (5) (Decided that he needed a way to get home without being nearly killed every single time) it's a chunin-rank transportation technique that I believe you can learn and it can come in handy when you need to get to places quickly and this is the scroll on how to summon and the hand seals required for it. Oh and before I forget your mother had a kekkei genkai, doujutsu, called the Houougan (6), you should find a scroll about it inside with your other inheritance." As he said this, he handed the scrolls to Naruto, grabs him by the shoulder a shunshin him to his new home.

Once they arrived and open the door to his new apartment, Naruto's jaws hit with wide eyes the ground at what he sees. "Old man, are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm quite sure" was the reply to Naruto's question.  
_

* * *

_*I think it was Tajuu kage bunshin (Mass shadow clone) that was A-ranked not really sure.

Glossary:

Fuin (0): Seal

Hirashin (1): Flying thunder god

Rasengan (2): Spiraling sphere

Kage bunshin no Jutsu (3): Shadow clone technique.

Uzugakure (4): Village hidden in the whirlpool (at least I hope it means that)

Shunshin (5): Body flicker

Houougan (6): Phoenix eye. (Houou=phoenix hopefully, and gan is eye)

_**R&R. It's not very hard to click the review button and write something in it, hell it will take less than 2 minutes of your life. Btw hope you enjoy this story. Hopefully I can update soon, but like I mention above expect a lesser quality.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning of a better life

**Maelstorm Crimson Flash Storm: To answer your questions, I posted the wrong chapter and Naruto and fem-Sasuke will interact with each other in either the next chapter or the one after. Also I found phoenix for jap over the net somewhere and Uzu from another fic I once read, thanks for the translations btw, but unfortunately I won't be using the phoenix translation for the dou-jutsu I gave Naruto…Doesn't sound…right, though I'll be using the village one. Thanks. **

**Dream-Flutist: Thanks but if I made a spelling mistake or if I got some info wrong, appreciate it if you can put it in quotes so I can change it if I have time. ^.^**

**I got good news and bad news…The good news I already planned most of it, up to the point of Sasuke retrieval arc.  
The bad news, I don't have time to put it on in words…Well anyway read on and enjoy!**

"**Demon talking"**

"Normal talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

'Normal thinking'

"_Flashback normal talk"_

'_Flashback norm thinking'_

"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_

'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange or as 'dense'. Though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Beginning of a better life.**

_Once they arrived and open the door, Naruto's jaws hit with wide eyes the ground at what he sees. "Old man, are you sure this is the right place?"_

_"I'm quite sure" was the reply to Naruto's question._

After hearing this Naruto ran in, it was way better then the orphanage, he had a couch, TV set, fridge, and the basics that you will find in a normal everyday apartment.

"Jiji, this is great, but what about the land lord? People don't exactly like me because of kyuubi and I don't want to cause you any trouble…"

"Naruto don't worry about it, this an apartment complex I own and it's where ANBU lives, and don't worry about them, from what I heard they at least don't hate you for kyuubi being inside you, and have a bit of mutual respect for you from what you have endured through childhood, so they won't cause you too much trouble if you don't cause them trouble, anyway here are the keys to the apartment and I know you don't have much possessions but I will bring what you own tomorrow and a few set of new cloths, that white t-shirt and blue pants(highly doubt he wore orange his entire life) are getting pretty ripped up, see you tomorrow Naruto."

As Hiruzen shunshined away, Naruto closed the door to his apartment and looked through the fridge for some food, but found nothing, then through the cupboards and luckily for him found a few cups of ramen.

"Well at least this place got some food…"Naruto mumbled to himself, and this is where his addiction to ramen began (let just say it's where his ramen addiction began, because he obviously won't have too much money to spend on eating out and no one but maybe the Sandaime will take him out from time to time.).

After the 5th and last cup of ramen, Naruto was still a bit hungry but at least it wasn't like before, then he looked at the mirror seeing his own reflection.

'_Hey kyuu-sensei, do you know how I can activate my Houougan?_'

"**Well kit, I might not know too much about it because this kekkei genkai was given by the phoenix the Uzumaki instead of us bijuus, but this is something I do know, it's supposed to be a counter to the sharingan** (1) **when the Uzumaki and Uchiha were at war with each other around 50 years ago, if memory serves correctly the war was about the Uzumaki second in command being murdered by an Uchiha, but it turns out the Uchiha were framed by this other clan that hated both the Uzumakis and Uhichas so he framed the Uchiha they go into war with each other and after one side get wiped out they wipe out the other, but they were found out and got wiped out by the joint forces of Uchiha and Uzumaki instead, forgot the name of said clan though, anyway it should activates similar to it too, when the said user experience extreme pain, near death situations or when you someone close to you is endanger. I do believe you have activated because you have already been in more pain and near death situations then most people 5 times your age, so just put chakra into your eyes, if it has already activated then you should see it, also I told you not to call me that unless I am training you.**"

'_Sorry Kyuu guess it slipped my mind, well here goes nothing_' as Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes like he did a few days ago when he practiced channeling chakra to increase his senses. The cerulean blue eyes turned into a deep rich gold color with a black pupil in the middle 2 tomoe in each eye (I'm going to base the shape of the houougan on the sharingan and give it a next level like the mengekyou sharingan)and a silver line around the pupil and going through each of the tomoe.

'_Wow… I should keep this a secret shouldn't I?_'

"**You should, unless you want more people to come after you and make the clan of Uchiha and Hyuuga clans see you as a threat to their position of power by a new doujutsu (2) that they have never seen before.**"

"Yeah your right, any way I'm going to read the scrolls tomorrow, but now off to bed, good night kyuu."

"**Night kit.**"

**-Hokage's office-**

"Bring in Tenzo and Anko" Hiruzen said over the intercom as soon as he returned to his office. A few minutes later both came through the doors. Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes and her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail, while wearing a tan Trench coat with a tooth pick in her mouth, which showed she was eating dangos before coming here. Tenzo has light brown hair and was in his full ANBU uniform.

"Tenzo, please remove your mask. Thank you. Now, to put it bluntly, I want you two to help Naruto in his training to become a shinobi."

As Hiruzen said this Anko raised an eyebrow "You mean the jinchūriki (2)? Why do we have to train the gaki (3) hokage-sama? Can't you give the job to Kakashi or someone else beside me? I really don't have time for this."

Tenzo just kept his mouth shut listening, because it's not every day that the hokage decide to give a 5 year old 2 senseis, even if said 5 year old was a jinchūriki.

"Anko I picked you because you can relate to Naruto's pain, haven't you forgotten how the people of this village treated you just because you were Orochimaru apprentice after he decided to betray the village, Naruto needs someone to be able to relate to. Tenzo I picked you over Kakashi because he is not fit to become a teacher to anyone yet and still is grieving over the death of Minato, that and he has two extremely bad habit, being chronically late and reading porn in public. Plus you are one of those few shinobis that I can trust, have an easy going personality and doesn't have a bad habit. Any question?"

This time it is Tenzo that spoke up, "What is so special about him anyway that you decided to have us teach him?"

"Because he learnt kage bunshin in around one hour today, also he mastered the tree climbing exercise, water walking and can draw up storage, gravity, basic alarm and basic explosive tags in just under a week. He also is smarter then he seems in public, he is still loud and hyper at time when he gets excited, but in all and all like I said, he is smarter then he lets on, probably a mask."

At hearing this both Anko's and Tenzo's eyes went wide, 'He did all that in just little over week' were the thoughts of both of them.

"I can see why you want someone to teach the gaki, he is basically rivaling Itachi's skills. I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to teach a gaki with this kind of potential."

"Very well, hokage-sama, I accept the mission"

"Good, you have a week to prepare and by the end of the week meet me back here and I'll take you to Naruto's apartment. Before you go, I think you should know this as well. There is 2 other S-rank secret with Naruto, his father and his kekkei genkai which can reveal his heritage if you look careful enough. I'll let Naruto tell you this when he feels that he can trust you, I'm not going to betray his trust, kyuubi also let him sign fox contract, which every single hokage including me have and Madara Uchiha has signed and lastly kyuubi is teaching him as well, but obviously Naruto being a child and kyuubi being sealed in Naruto, will not have much to work with, so I want you two to help. Tenzo your name for this mission is Yamato. I also want monthly reports on Naruto progress. Dismiss."

"Hai (4)"

-Time skip 6 days later-

YAWN*. '_Morning kyuu…hmmm damn 5.00 AM still too early… and I'm not even sleepy…Great what can I do for 2 hours before training?_'

"**Morning Kit, have you ever considered training earlier, I was going to wake you up at 6 anyway instead of 8 today, because you finally have enough chakra to summon something that can fight without using my chakra.**"

'_Ok…let me get something warm and grab something to eat first_'

Naruto now wore black ANBU pants, a black T-shirt underneath his navy blue jumper and a black trench coat with the Uzumaki spiral at the back and gold trimmings around the edges of the coat and the hood. Naruto shoved a piece of bread in his mouth and drown a carton of milk, as he shunshin to his personal training ground. Once he arrived at said location, a voice sounded in the back of his mind

"**Naruto you still remember the hand signs to summon?**" Naruto mentally nodded at this.

"**Good now try to summon from the kitstine contract first, since you have signed two summoning contracts you have to think of what type of animal you want to summon, so in this case think of foxes.**"

As kyuubi said this Naruto went through hand seals and shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Then a miniature Kyuubi appeared in front of a shocked Naruto.

"**Good, when you first try to summon something from a contract, you have to summon the 'boss' summon and pass a test before you can summon anything 'battle worthy', so in this case I'm the boss summon of the kitstine contract and you don't have to pass a test since I have been with you for 5 years and counting, plus being inside your minds helps. Now do it again and this time you will get your 'default' summon unless you think of a particular kitstine you want to summon.**"

Naruto went through the seals again "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Now a 3 tailed fox around the size of a wolf, with black fur and white tipped tails appeared.

"**Kyuubi sama**" said three tails as he nodded to kyuubi, than turn his head to look at Naruto.

"**So you are the newest kitstine summoner, so tell me your name kit.**"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is my name. What yours?"

"**My name is Chikao, looks like I'm your default summon as you human call it, anyway if you need me just call.**" Said the three tails now known as Chikao, he gave Naruto an eye-smile before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"**Now try to summon something from the phoenix contract.**"

Again Naruto went through hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" then a phoenix the size of kyuubi appeared, said phoenix had fire that seems to be flowing like water instead of burning wildly at the back edges of it is wings and along the back of it is body, tail and head, it is eyes seems to be glowing gold with a mix of orange and it has black pupil in each eye, the feathers itself kept changing from red, orange gold, yellow and black, like the feathers are burning inside out. It eyed Naruto for a few seconds then it is eye glow in it is eye intensified for a few second before setting back to normal, than it looked satisfied. All of a sudden a feminine voice sounded through the air.

"**I'm not an 'it' you know I do have a gender and I'm a female, my name is Katsumi, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, last of both clans. I'm impressed yet saddened that a hatchling like you has already activated the kekkei genkai my ancestors gave to your ancestors and on 2 tomoe too, no hatchling should see, yet endure that kind of pain, and yet you remain pure, you pass the test by the way, and in case you are wondering I read your mind. Now summon once more and you shall get your partner, which you will always summon when you summon from the phoenix contract unless you have someone else in mind. Also before you summon, just to let you know we phoenix will not burn you if you touch us unless we will it, then it is only for the people we want to burn, so you can use us for transportation and ride us while in battle.**"

Naruto then for the 4th time of the day shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!". Then a deep ice blue phoenix appeared, it has ice powder flowing into the air and evaporating on the edges of it is wing and along it is back, tail and head. A masculine voice sounded through the air, bringing Naruto out of his musings.

"**Hmmmm…you have great potential, no one this young has ever signed the phoenix contract and manage to summon one of us at such a young age. It would be an honor to work alongside you as a partner; my name is Fuyu, what about yours?**"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, nice to meet you Fuyu." Smile Naruto.

"Out of curiosity, why don't you have fire on your wings? Aren't phoenixes supposed to have fire?" asked Naruto.

Fuyu just chuckled at this "**I'm an ice phoenix, us phoenix unlike most summon, we are born with one or two elements, and the element we are born with is the element that…lack for better terms… comes out of us.**" Naruto just gave a slight nod showing that he understood. "**If you don't need me I'll be going back now**"

"**Same here Fuyu, by the way say 'hi' to Gamabunta for me when you see him, he is the toad boss, and your '3****rd****' contract. See ya around Naruto-san**" .

As she said this all three summon poofed out of existence leaving Naruto alone. '_Hey kyuu-sensei, what did she mean by my third contract?_'

"**You will find out when the time comes Naruto, now shunshin back to your house get something to eat, than we will try to get you to make a more living clone, since you have mastered henge **(5)** and kawarimi **(6)** and because your chakra supply is so large then even managing to make even one can increase your chakra control to twice your current level.**"

"Fine…"grumbled a slightly annoyed Naruto as Naruto created 50 shadow clones, since he is failing to learn such a simple jutsu.

-The next day-

Naruto woke up the next day to someone knocking on the door, as he open the door he couldn't help but smile, "Jiji, what bring you here today?" Then he saw the 2 shinobis behind him, "Who are they?" as he pointed behind him.

Hiruzen just smiled, "They are your new senseis, they will be helping you with jutsu and things like that, and they already know about kyuubi and him training you. Yamato here is one of my most trusted ANBU, and Anko has a similar past to you, not because she is a host, but who her past teacher was, also she is part of the interrogation squads. They will be helping you along with kyuubi, and reporting your progress." Smiled Hiruzen.

Suddenly the purple haired women spoke, "Hey, gaki we will give you 20 minutes to prepare and do what you need to do, after that we will be dragging you to a private training ground that hokage-sama has reserved just for us. Then that is when the tor- training begins." As the purple haired women known as Anko smiled kindly, a bit too kindly, for Naruto's liking.

* * *

Glossary:

Sharingan (1): Mirror wheel eye (I know I mentioned this is a previous chapter but I can't find the word sorry).

Doujutsu (2): Eye Technique (usually from a kekkei genkai).

Gaki (3): Brat.

Hai (4): Yes.

Henge (5): Transformation technique.

Kawarimi (6): Substitution technique.

**_R&R. Well I finished this chapter after I got my math results back, and I can honestly say off all exams and tests I did in math I epic failed it…at least by my standards…Still waiting for my English results…hopefully it would be abut better then my math…  
_**


	5. Chap 4: ANBU to academy student in a day

_**Ok my work experience begins tomorrow and I finished this work yesterday and proof read it today, if there is any…inconsistency… feel free to tell so I can change when I have time. BTW I finally got both my exams results back, 80% for English, which is pretty good and 70% for math which is fail considering I average about 85+. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"**Demon talking"**

"Normal talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

'Normal thinking'

"_Flashback normal talk"_

'_Flashback norm thinking'_

"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_

'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto would have better control over his emotions and chakra. Though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!  


* * *

_**Chapter 4: ANBU to academy student in a day.**

-Time skip: 2 and half years later-

As two ANBUs rushed back to Konoha with a very important scroll in the first ANBU's hand, the scroll was stolen from them that contain a few of Konoha's more valuable jutsus by a few Konoha nuke-nins. Also a critically wounded ANBU over the second ANBU's shoulder with the fox mask, messy blond hair, and if you look close enough, cerulean blue eyes...

"Tenzo-taicho (1), how long till we get back to Konoha, or at least to the nearest clearing? This guy is going die in 20 minutes if we don't get help, I might know some medical jutsu, enough to stop internal bleeding, and extract most poison out of the person system, it's not good enough to extract all the poison."

"Damn… Suiton: Suihachi (2), there is your clearing; you can summon him now, kitstine."

"Roger that. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The smoke cleared Fuyu the size of 4 horse drawn wagons. "Fuyu, we need a lift back to Konoha, or else the guy here will die."

"**Very well Naruto-san. Come on, we will be there in 10 minutes, hold on.**" As Fuyu said this he sped off at least 10 times faster they could run. As they were flying Naruto was having a flashback.

**-Flashback no jutsu: 1 and half years ago-**

_As a six years Naruto headed to the hokage's office he had no idea what it was for, it was usually now the old man visited him, so it must be important to be called. As he headed into the lobby the sectary let him through with a smile, luckily for him she was one of those that didn't hold a grudge against him for being the host to kyuubi._

'_Hey kyuu, what do you think the old man wants?' _

"_**Only one way to find out kit, and that's to talk to him**__"._

_With a sigh Naruto opened the door to see Anko and Yamato along with Hiruzen in there._

"_Hello Jiji, Yamato-sensei, Anko sensei. So what you need me here for?"_

"_Naruto, I have spoken to your senseis about your progress, you easily rank medium level Jonin with the skills you have now and medium level kage if you use Hirashin, all you lack is experience. So how would you like to join Konoha's ANBU corps?"_

_Just last week he mastered Hirashin with kage bunshins, and now the old man is asking him to join ANBU. This was just too much *THUMP*. Naruto just faints right there and then. "I think that was a bit too much for Naruto, don't you think, hokage-sama?" chuckled Yamato._

"_I agree…should have been less forward." _

_-30 minutes later-_

"_I just had the weirdest dream, I was being asked to join ANBU…"mumbled a drowsy and confused Naruto._

"_It wasn't a dream Naruto" said a sweet voice he recognizes as Anko's._

"_OF COURSE I'LL JOIN! I'LL BE AN IDIOT TO PASS UP A CHANCE LIKE THIS" shout an over excited Naruto._

_Everyone just chuckled at the blonde's antic, 'Might look like his father, but he acts more like his mother…' were the thoughts of the Sandaime Hokage. _

"_Very well, here is your mask, uniform and your codename shall be…kitstine." Said Hiruzen as he pulled a white porcelain mask (3) with a fox design on it and an ANBU uniform, then handed them to Naruto, then he pulled the stranded ANBU issued ninja-to (4), but Naruto declined. _

"_If it's possible, I'll like to use my mother ninja-to, I know ANBU have to keep their identity secret, I'll put a gen-jutsu (5) on it" With that said Hiruzen just smiled and put it away._

"_Welcome to ANBU, kitstine. I'll give you a week to prepare before sending you on your first mission, your squad leader will be Yamato, and his ANBU name is Tenzo. You are to tell no one about this, because you know what would happen if word got out that you are ANBU."_

_Naruto nodded at this at understanding, Hiruzen then smiled, "Everyone you are dismissed."_

**-Flashback kai-**

Naruto smiles at the memory, joining ANBU at the age of 6, very few if anyone has done that, but during that half a year training, he got around 10 years' worth of training thanks to the kage bunshin technique and it's memory transfer skills. With his current chakra reserves right now, he can make 5000 clones without tiring and training for 12 hours before tiring, his number limit is around 10,000 so far, but he only limits training to 5000 because it take a long time to dispel that much clones.

Right now he has a special type of shadow clone running around Konoha, it can take more than 20 chakra infuse punches before dispelling, and has 2 weeks' worth of chakra supply. Right now that clone was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit with matching pants (the exact same one as in canon), and most likely vandalizing the hokage faces. Why he does this? It's to divert attention when he is out during missions, to hide his true skills, and to seem like an idiot, because what do people fear more? A smart 'demon' that can actually plot against them or an idiotic, prankster that can't even tell that if someone is ripping him off? That was the exact same answer he gave the old man when he asked him why he wore orange and pranked random people, save the ANBUs and the one he respected. This made the hokage very furious to how Naruto was being treated, but Naruto well-being Naruto told him not to worry about it, because he had enough money from the A-rank and S-rank mission that he sends Naruto on. With nothing better to do Naruto out of habit pulls out his ninja-to and inspected it.

**-Flashback no jutsu: Getting ready to begin his very first mission in ANBU-**

_It was the end of the week, Naruto was in his full ANBU uniform, with his fox mask on and his mother's ninja-to on his back. Because he was still thirty minutes early he pulled it out and began looking over the blade for the 50__th__ time this week, it was a beautiful blade, made of excellent quality metal, painted black to avoid reflection, and the hilt itself has a design of a phoenix on it, with gold small wing-like things as guards. Naruto has mastered most of his mother blades and style that goes with it in around 2 month with lots and lots of shadow clones and migraines that came when receiving too much knowledge at once. Only thing left to master was the zanbato. As he looked at his clock, 25 minutes has already passed while he was examining the blade, he then shunshined to the hokages office to find Yamato there with someone else, most likely a squad mate._

"_Ah, Kitstine, you're finally here. I'll like you to meet ookami (5), he with you and Tenzo on the squad. Anyway your first mission will be a B-rank infiltration mission; the info is in this file. Dismiss."_

**-Flashback kai-**

That mission was easy compared to the other B-rank he had to do, although he did have to kill some enemy shinobi by the end of it, when they were making their escape with said information. He got over it in a few days with Kyuubi, Hiruzen and his two senseis help. As Konoha came into view, Naruto sheathed his ninja-to, and lifted ookami onto his back as Fuyu landed 100 meters from gate into a clearing and gave nod to Naruto before disappearing. As the 2 ANBU rushed passed the two chunin that guarded it and to the hospital.

"We need a medic here now!" shouted Tenzo as they approached the reception, a few seconds after shouting some medic-nins with a stretcher came and took the ANBU away.

"Come, kitstine, time to report for the mission."

With a nod, both shunshin and appeared inside the Hokage's office.

As Tenzo handed the item to the hokage, he opened the scroll and took a look inside then nodded.

"Good job, you have just completed an A-rank mission, but where's ookami?"

"Hokage-sama, ookami has been poisoned when a kunai scratched him, if it wasn't for kitstine medical skills he would have been dead, his being looked after at the hospital as we speak. Lastly, Naruto unlocked the third tomoe for my houougan during the mission."

"Congratulation, Kitstine, please take of your mask both of you." With that said both Yamato and Naruto removed there masks.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say this, but you have to go attend the ninja academy if you want to become an 'official' shinobi of Konoha, don't worry, you will still retain the rank of your current ANBU status, but you will be a genin at the same time if you attend. I wouldn't have done this except the majority of the village still doesn't like you too much."

Naruto just nodded at this understanding. "If I don't attend the academy, the council will grow specious especially with me shouting on the top of my lung about being hokage and the civilian council at least will go snooping around. When they find out that I am in ANBU, and with the missions I have completed, there will be hell to pay, also I highly doubt the villagers don't want the 'demon' protecting them. And when that bit of info get out they will want to banish me or something like that after they find out I became more powerful than most shinobi in this village, technically I'm still civilian as well am I. Right, jiji?" Hiruzen nodded.

"Glad you understand the situation I'm in, Naruto. I'll also be giving you B or A- rank mission on the weekends so you can support yourself, you can put your masks back on also the new academy year begins tomorrow, I'll be dropping the books you need at your place tomorrow at 6:30. Dis-"As Hiruzen was about to dismiss them, his assistance walks in, "Hokage-sama, here are more paperwork that needs done"

As the assistance left, Hiruzen let out a string of curses about paperwork and how hell is a much better place.

"Hokage-sama if I may, I know a way to finish paperwork faster, it is a very easy way."

"Kitstine, as your superior tell me the way! Tenzo you may go if you wish."

"Hokage-sama." Bow Tenzo as he left.

"I'll give you a clue, jiji. It's one of the ways I train." Says Naruto as he removes his mask.

"Damn you, Naruto, stop giving me clues like your father, and tell me the way!"

"May I ask what was the clue my father gave you?"

"Look in the mirror…whatever that means…also how the hell should I know how you train"

"You seriously can't figure it out…fine I'll give you one word, Kage, see ya old man I'm going home and taking a shower." Naruto shunshin out leaving the Sandaime alone.

"How the hell does looking in the mirror and using the word kage make doing paperwork easier!" shouted an angry Sandaime at no one in particular. Then he looks in the mirror, seeing his own reflection… "Well…how does it make doing pap…" A light bulb appears on top of his head as he figures it out. Hiruzen moves the paperwork out of the way and bangs his head on his desk. "I'm…such…a…idiot…Kage bunshin no jutsu!" As Hiruzen created 5 clones, they began to do the paper work, and Hiruzen just pulled a small orange book titled 'Icha Icha: tactics went to the couch sat down and began giggling in a perverted kind of way.

**-Back with Naruto-**

'Seriously…this will be the worse 4 years in my life…'

"**You never know kit, you might just like it there.**"

'I highly doubt that, kyuu…'

"**I also suggest you keep your 'dobe' mask, including wearing that hideous jumpsuit you make your shadow clones wear when you are on missions, though you have better clothes, I know, but you don't want to make everyone suspicious by having a personality change overnight.**"

'You just made it worse…Hey, why can't I send a shadow clone in my place, huh kyuu?'

"**I have already thought of that, but there are two problems with your plans, firstly when you are on missions, you can run from mobs and hide from the other ninja using your clone when they try to hurt you, but at the academy, you will have to spar against other people, and if they land a hit on you, said clone go 'poof' and you can't hide or run from them. Even if you do use your 'special' clones, people can tell the difference between kage bunshins and the original if they look close enough, and you don't want to risk being found out do you?**"

'Damn guess your right as always, kyuu. If it gets too boring were playing shogi in my mind.'

"**Very well kit, I'm going to sleep, night kit.**"

'Night kyuu'

* * *

**Glossary:**

Taicho (1): Captain.

Suiton: Suihachi (2): Water Release: Water Wave Palm

Porcelain mask (3): Those white masks you see ANBU wear.

Ninja-to (4): They are basically mini katanas that you see ANBU use. Also roughly translate to ninja sword.

* * *

_**R&R. I hope you enjoy the chapter that I took two hours to write and an hour to proof read. BTW I'm not sure if I should let the Sandaime Hokage survive the chunin exams, so vote on it. I'll post the results on the next chapter. Oh yeah, Naruto meets fem-Sasuke next chapter.  
Shadz over and out.**_


	6. Chapter 5: The meeting of two orphans

**Work exp ended a few days ago, I got a bit lazy and slacked off, but I'm back now with a chapter. Btw I have decided to give Naruto all five elements because of kyuubi, but I think I forgot to mention after a quick skim though the previous chapters so I'm just mentioning it here right now…I might put it as a 'training' flashback in the future.**** I know this is a short chapter. I will try and make the next chapter longer.**

**Voting: Should the Sandaime Hokage live or die? Current results:**

_**Alive: 2**_

_**Dead:0**_

**Please continue voting and reviewing.**

"**Demon talking"**

"Normal talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

'Normal thinking'

"_Flashback normal talk"_

'_Flashback norm thinking'_

"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_

'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange or as 'dense'. Though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!_

**Chapter 5: The meeting of two orphans.**

**-Time skip: 2 years later, 10 years old Naruto and day of the Uchiha massacre-**

As Naruto heads home under a star filled night of Konoha, why was he walking home so late you ask? Well, when Iruka-sensei caught him vandalizing the hokage's faces, again, he made him clean it, again, after that he took him to Ichiraku Ramen. Before Naruto knew it was night.

As he decided to walk home instead of shunshin, because he doesn't know if anyone is watching him, and because it's night and the night is much more peaceful then day in Naruto's opinion. When he passed the Uchiha district it was dark, which was odd for a really big clan, Naruto was going to ignore it, when he heard a scream from inside the complex. Naruto got out a scroll containing his ANBU attire and mask included that he carries wherever he goes just in case, quickly changed to his full ANBU attire, unseals his ninja-to straps it onto his back and released his gen-jutsu hiding his true height of 4.7ft, instead of the tiny size of 4.1ft that was his gen jutsu.

With all that done, he rushed into Uchiha complex and the location of the scream, with houougan activated (I'll explain what it does during this or next chapter).

**-Inside the complex-**

"You are weak, imouto, it's because you lack hatred…"

"Why, Itachi? Why did you kill the clan?" Shouted his little sister angrily, while in tears over everyone that she knew and loved that was killed by his older brother.

Said sister was at the height of 4.6ft with waist length raven hair and onyx eyes. All she wore at the moment is a blue shinobi battle dress with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

"I killed the clan, foolish imouto, because I needed to measure my strength. I kept you alive because I need you to measure my strength, for the clan was too weak. Come before me again with the eyes I possess now, than you might have a chance at killing me… To gain these eyes, you will have to kill your emotions, and kill your closest friend, Saki…"

With that said and done with, Saki jumped into the air and launched 6 shurikens at his brother, then charged attempting to stab him with a kunai. Itachi meanwhile just side stepped and kicked Saki to the ground.

"See how weak you are, imouto, without the hatred that I possess." He looks into Saki's eyes with his mengekyo (1) sharingan.

"Tsu-(2)" He never got a chance to finish his technique as he had to dodge 6 kunais aimed at him. Saki then saw a patch of familiar messy blonde hair that reminded her of someone, but can't seem to remember at the moment. When she looked into his eye it was yellow, and like the sharingan it has 3 tomoe spinning in it. That was all Saki Uchiha saw before she blacked out.

**-Back with Naruto after he threw the kunais-**

As Naruto looked at said Uchiha, he recognized her for being in the same class as him in the Academy; she had lots of fanboys, and a prodigy. When Naruto saw her blackout, he turned his attention back to Itachi. He saw Itachi doing seals then Naruto began doing seals "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (3)"

Itachi spat a huge fireball towards Naruto. Luckily Naruto finished doing seals "Suiton: Mizurappa (4)". Both jutsu canceled each other out, though the fireball was bigger, and exploded into steam and smaller mini fireballs and set the houses ablaze.

Naruto rushed into the steam, came out the other side and stabbed Itachi through the heart with a kunai, he poofed into smoke showing he was a shadow clone and the real one got away. As ANBU arrived with the hokage, they saw both jutsu cancel each other out and Naruto stabbing Itachi in the heart and him turning into smoke and the real Itachi jumping into the horizon.

**-A few hours later-**

After Naruto debriefed the hokage, he went home.

'Luckily tomorrows the weekend, no academy. Also tomorrow I have no mission so I can continue trying to prefect 'that jutsu'.

"**I agree with you kit, this a rare opportunity and it shouldn't go to waste. Night kit.**"

'Night kyuu.'

With that they both went to sleep, little did they know tomorrow would be anything but a regular weekend.

**-Next morning-**

As Naruto ate breakfast, an ANBU appeared next to him. "The hokage wants to see you in 5 minutes.". With that said he shunshin out again.

"So much for my 'free' weekend" mumbled Naruto to know one in particular.

"**Kit you don't know what the hokage wants, for all you know he could just be giving you a promotion to ANBU captain**"

'Right…highly doubt that gonna happen kyuu'. Naruto shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth, as he changed into his ANBU uniform and shunshin to the hokage's office.

-**Inside the hokage tower-**

"Don't worry Saki, I know someone you can stay with until the Uchiha district get rebuilt, even if you don't."

"Hokage-sama if I may ask who is it?"

"You will know when he gets here."

Saki had just gotten out of hospital this morning, all she had was a few bruise and a scratched knee. After she made it to the front of the hospital doors an ANBU appeared in front of her, said the hokage wanted to see her and shunshined her off.

When she got there he asked her a few question, then if she got anywhere to stay, because they were busy cleaning up the Uchiha district from the fire his brother had set. She shook her head signifying no, then the hokage called an ANBU, whispered something into his ear, he nodded a shunshined off to do whatever. Then her mind wandered back to the blond ANBU last night that saved her, though his brother wasn't going to kill her, you can tell he was going to do something bad and painful, she was about to ask the Hokage who he was, until the same ANBU from last night shunshin into the office.

He got on one knee "Hokage-sama what did you need me for?"

"Saki I believed this was the ANBU that saved you last night? Am I right?" she nodded at this, while the ANBU eyed the Hokage curiously.

"Saki, Kitstine here is one of my most trusted ANBU not to mention one of the stronger shinobis in this village as well; he is also an orphan and never had parents so you can relate to him in some way. I'm telling you this because you will be staying with him till we get the district cleaned up." She nodded at this, curious to find out who said ANBU was, while the ANBU just glared at the Hokage, than gave a nod signifying that he understood.

"Kitstine, please take of your mask." Again the ANBU glared at the hokage, sighs then takes it off.

Saki was shocked who was underneath the mask, Naruto, the dead last midget prankster of the class, is in ANBU, taller than he is at the academy and hotter as well…wait what was she thinking? Naruto hot? Yeah right…but he did look better in his ANBU uniform without orange and his goggles. Plus the muscles on that showed on his arm didn't help Saki from keeping away a small blush.

"There go my plans for the day, out the freaken window… So Saki, you finally find out that I'm ANBU. I'll tell you more once we get back to my place." Naruto glance at Hiruzen who nodded at him, then Naruto place a hand on Saki shoulders and shunshin her back to Naruto place.

**-Naruto's place-**

Once they arrived, Naruto created a shadow clone to clean his left over breakfast, he then unstraps his ninja-to from his back put it on the table along with his mask and sat in a chair.

"Kitchens here, the guest room, which will be your room, will be opposite my room which is there, the bathroom is over there, and the living room is down the hall, you will have time to explore later. Any questions?" Ask Naruto to a still shock Saki.  
_

**Glossary:**

Mengekyo sharingan (1): Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye.

Tsu-/ Tsukuyomi (2): Moon reader.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (3): Fire release: Grand fireball technique.

Suiton: Mizurappa (4): Water Release: Violent Water Wave.

**This poll of 'Should the Sandaime die' will stay open until the end of the Wave arc. I'll update results each chapters. Like the last chapters, if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies with information or grammar please report so I can change when I have time. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6: Beginning of a close bond…

**Well, I go on holidays tomorrow and i thought I'll update before I go. I'll update again when I come back**. **Also sorry for not updating but getting ready for the holiday was...more complicated...then i thought it would be...** **  
Dream-Flutist: I'm only thinking about letting team seven and perhaps a few other people that are close to him at the moment. This might change though.  
**

**Voting: Should the Sandaime Hokage live or die? Current results:**_**  
Alive: 4  
Dead:1**_

"**Demon talking"**

"Normal talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

'Normal thinking'

"_Flashback normal talk"_

'_Flashback norm thinking'_

"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_

'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange or as 'dense'. Though OCs and any technique I come up with in the future are mine!  


* * *

_**Chapter 6: Beginning of a close bond…**

* * *

Once they arrived, Naruto created a shadow clone to clean his left over breakfast, he then unstraps his ninja-to from his back put it on the table along with his mask and sat in a chair.

"Kitchens here, the guest room, which will be your room, will be opposite my room which is there, the bathroom is over there, and the living room is down the hall, you will have time to explore later. Any questions?" Ask Naruto to a still shock Saki.  
"Hell yes! How the hell did the dead last from the class become an ANBU? What's with those yellow eyes yesterday that look like the sharingan? Why are you so tall and what else have you been keeping a secret?"

"Firstly I was in ANBU when I was six, secondly this is my real size, the orange wearing midget is usually me under gen-jutsu or a kage bunshin, thirdly the eyes you saw, it's called the houougan, it's my kekkei genkai that the Uzumaki clan received from the phoenixes and lastly I have a lot more secrets that only very few people knows about."

Saki was shocked, the dead last, the dobe, class clown and the person that everyone hated was in ANBU when he was 6, the same year that Itachi graduated from the academy, and how many time people, especially her fanboys has called him a clanless, no talent dobe and little did they know he could of killed them all in a split second.

"So tell me why you always act like an idiot at the academy, also tell me about your kekkei genkai, Naruto."

"What happened to dobe?"

Saki remembered that every time she said something to him she would always use dobe.

"Can't exactly call you dobe now that I find out you are in ANBU now can I? Now are you going to answer my questions?"

Naruto just chuckled at this, "Firstly you are not in a position to make demand to someone stronger then you are, unless you outrank them or if they are your captives. You do not out rank me, and I am definitely not your captive…but I'll answer them anyway. Because we will be living together for a while, so it will be best if we got along. Firstly I act like a dobe because it's my mask, which people like you; I have dubbed it the 'dobe mask' to hide my true identity, seriously how many academy students can perform shunshin. Anyway I have the mask on all the time, unless I'm with certain people, on missions or in here. Why? Because…let's just say people of this village don't like me too much and leave it at that. And about my kekkei genkai, the houougan, it is abilities are…"

**-Flashback no jutsu-**

_As a 5 years old Naruto got the scroll of his 'inheritance' out after he got it from the old man, the first thing he looked for was the information of the houougan. As he unsealed everything like kyuubi has taught, which he bit his thumb and pressed it over the seal, it was the first scroll which popped up. He opened it up. As he read through it he got wide eyes, who knew it could be so powerful… Inside the scroll it said:_

'_The houougan, it was given to us by the phoenixes during the 4 month Uzumaki-Uchiha war to counter the sharingan. It is shape was based off the sharingan; the only different in appearance is the different color irises. The houougan has the same tomoe stages just like the sharingan do, just with different effects._

_The first tomoe allow the user to see through most gen-jutsus, predict movements and see other people chakra signatures, the second tomoe allows the user to see through more gen-jutsu, put opponents in minor gen jutsu and lastly see movement in 'slow time' movements. Lastly the third tomoe the 'last level' for all Uzumakis so far, allow people to dispel all but the best of gen-jutsus, put other people in more advanced gen-jutsu, allow telepathic communications with other Uzumaki who have the 3 tomoe stage and activated at the same time, and lastly understand how nin-jutsu works, no it does not copy it, but helps you learn it, for you memorize the seals, see how much chakra it uses and so on. So if you want to learn it you will have to practice till you master it, or you will forget it in a week, also it only work if the jutsus falls into your elemental category. _

_Unlike the sharingan which just copies it. There is also a higher stage that the phoenix have told us, no one has activated it so far, because according to them, the person must have the 'right' intention and under a certain circumstances before activating it. The power it possess, the phoenix will not tell us, saying that the power for each eye is different and can have 3-6 new powers depending on the user. Also the shape of the eyes, according to their information, is all different, depending on the personality of the person. _

_Having different shape and power for each person, it sounded exactly like the eyes Madara and his brother Izuna, each possessing a different shape and power, so we decided to name this version after the mengekyou sharingan. The mengekyou houougan… If anyone has ever unlocked the level after the 3 tomoe, please write it in this scroll, the power and how to unlock, for future generations.'_

_That was where the scroll ended, but from what Naruto has seen it was powerful. Naruto wasted no time in trying to master it after that day and trying to unlock the 3 tomoe._

**-Flashback kai-**

"There was a war between Uzumakis and Uchiha? Guess by what your clan is like, I'll say we Uhichas won." She grinned smugly.

"Actually…both clans made a temporary truce and went after the THIRD clan which caused the war. What happened was 3rd clan hated both clan for I don't know what. Kill a high ranking official from each clan, made it look like the other clan did it. Then 'BAM' you got yourself a war, which is this reason the Uzumakis asked the phoenixes for help and they helped in granting us a kekkei genkai which isn't originated from a demon/bijuu. Also the war occurred around 120 years ago before the construction of hidden villages when all clan were at war with each other. Lastly you should know that the Uzumaki lived in whirlpool village, before it was weakened by Iwa, and which kyuubi destroyed on his rampage here to Konoha."

"**HEY! I wasn't in control of my body and mind at my time.**"

'Never said I blamed you, just telling her the truth.'

"So what is the name of said 3rd clan?"

"No idea, but I heard from a reliable source, well at least to me, that it's now extinct."

"Ok…"

"Oh yeah…I prefer if we can keep my mask on, just act the way you do around me at the academy and stuff like that. I don't like people nosing around stuff that ain't part of their concerns. Lastly before I go make dinner, I'll be taking you back to your home tomorrow and getting some of your belongings."

"Fine…dobe." Smiled Saki for the first time around someone outside her family.

"I said academy not here!" Yelled Naruto.

**-After dinner-**

"That was a good dinner. Who knew the dobe can cook."

"Firstly I'll appreciate it if you stop calling me dobe around here, and about the cooking, you usually pick it up if you been through what I have been through." Said as Naruto took a sip of his tea.

"Being in ANBU?"

"That and if you lived your life as an orphaned where everyone either hated or scared of you."

"Wait! You are an orphan? What happen to your parents?"

"I thought the hokage said this in his office and wasn't it obvious enough when no one ever came around to pick me up from the academy…If you must know, they died during the kyuubi attack …"Which was half true since both Naruto's mother and father died on the same day of the attack, but for various reasons.

"Sorry was in shock from finding out you were in ANBU…So that what the hokage meant when he said I can relate to you…and about no-one to pick you up, there is a rumor going around that you were abandoned by your parents…sorry"

As Naruto heard this he clenched his fist in anger and eyes flashed red for a brief moment before returning to normal, unfortunately Saki saw.

"Wait why did your eyes just flash red?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

'Crap I need to control my anger better!'

"**No shit, kit, unless you want to tell her about me I suggest you make up some excuse and quick.**"

"It just flashed red for a brief moment…"

"Are you sure you weren't seeing thing, all I did was flash my houougan for a brief second."

"Hmm…I swear it flashed red…oh well."

'Phew close call…'

"Anyway guess what they say is true then…"

"What your parents abandoning you?"

"No…I know who my parents are, but I don't intend to tell anyone that just yet…What I meant was that the saying 'ignorance is bliss' is true…to an extent at least."

"Anyway get ready for bed; I'll be taking you back to the Uchiha compound tomorrow to get your possessions, well at least the one that are still intact from the fire. Night."

"Yeah…Night"

**-The next day-**

Saki woke up the next day, got changed and headed to the kitchen to find Naruto leaning against the counter in his full ANBU uniform with the mask covering the right side of his head.

"Sleep alright yesterday?" Asked concerned Naruto.

"Just fine…"

"You sure…I mean I could hear you from my side of the room, screaming every once in a while last night."

"Fine! I had a nightmare about Itachi! Happy now?"

"You know I'm just trying to help, right? Being in ANBU you see stuff most people twice my age don't usually see. Anyway you ready to go get your things?"

"Yeah… just let me eat breakfast first and sorry about snapping at you before…it still hurts…"

Naruto nodded. Thirty minutes later she and Naruto shunshin to the main entrance of the Uchiha complex.

The entrance was guarded by two ANBU, which halted them till Naruto showed them a piece of paper from the hokage, which they were let inside afterwards.

Saki turned to Naruto, "What was that paper about?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

When she shook her head he sighed, "That was permission from hokage-sama to allow us in here."

"Wait why do we need permission to enter my home?"

"Beside the fact that your ENTIRE clan was slaughtered, that around ¾ of the complex was burnt down and not a building escaped damage, which could injure you badly, not to mention the fact that the hokage don't want people snooping around…I don't see why you need it."

Once they reached the clan compound, you can see chunins squads with some ANBU clearing away the debris, and the bodies were left on the courtyard, covered with blankets and marked with a name.

"Also a ceremony will be held for the clan in a week, just thought you like to know."

When they reached Saki's house in the center of the district, she led him into a room.

"Alright, how are we going to get my stuff to your place?"

Naruto just grinned under his mask and pulled out a storage scroll.

"With this, take whatever you need and I'll seal it in here."

Saki nodded and in forty minutes they were done.

When they were walking back to Naruto apartment because they had some time to kill, they ran into Ino and Sakura.

'Just my freaken luck…' thought a certain blonde (three guesses which blonde).

"Hey Saki, who is that beside you?" said a certain pink haired girl.

"Him? He is just here to help me get some stuff from my house."

"Oh? Where are you staying with then? I heard that most of the Uchiha district was burnt down due to fight between an ANBU and Itachi." The blonde girl then asked.

Sensing this was not going to go in his favor, Naruto quickly made a plan to get out as soon as possible, "Uchiha-san, if you don't need me anymore, I have some business to take care off. If you need me later on, just let the hokage know." Naruto handed the scroll with Saki belonging and a key to his apartment before he shunshins away.

"Who was that?"

"ANBU…"

"I meant why did he leave when he saw us?"

"I don't know…Probably has something to do…Didn't you hear him?"

"Anyway, you alright got anywhere to stay"

"Hn…Hokage-sama got me somewhere to stay."

"Well if you need somewhere to stay, I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind."

"I'll keep that in mind…Now if you guys don't need me I'll be off now see ya." With that Saki walked to Naruto's apartment.

When she reached his house, she found Naruto's ANBU uniform on the couch and a note on the table.

'_Out to get groceries._'

Saki shrugged and headed to her room, then realizing she had no idea how to get her stuff out, went to the couch and sat down. Twenty minutes later she heard the door open, when she was about to shout at said blonde for giving her a scroll that she didn't know how to unseal stuff from, he walked into the living room in his gen-jutsu and orange jumpsuit all bloodied and bruised, she forgets about the scroll instantly, fearing about the blondes welfare.

"Naruto! What happened to you?"

"Didn't you read the note?"

"Yes, but why are you all beaten up like this? Ain't you supposed to be in ANBU?"

"Oh this, this is nothing, it should be all healed up by tomorrow, and besides if you think this is bad wait till it's October 10th" As Naruto said this he undid the gen-jutsu and his hand glowed green and he placed it over some of the deeper wounds.

"Who did this to you? Why didn't you beat the crap out of them?"

"Simple, the people who did this to me today are mostly civilians, with some jonin and chunin ninjas, also some of your fanboys decided it would be fun to kick me around a bit. Can't exactly harm them without revealing myself or getting thrown in an ANBU holding cell?"

Saki was speechless, here Naruto was in ANBU, doing mission and protecting the village and they beat the crap out of him, and to think he has been going through this for ten years… Ten years' worth of beating because the people that cared for him either didn't know what was going on or don't have time to take care of it. 10 years of loneliness, with no one to care for him except the hokage, but he probably didn't have time to visit him anyway. Basically 10 years' worth of hell… Hell she just lost her parents for a couple of days and it sucked, think about having no one to care for you… If she was in his shoe, she would have been dead a long time ago.

"Wait…isn't October 10th your birthday though?"

"Yeah. Your point?"

"Shouldn't the villager be like, I don't know stop beating you up because and maybe treat you kinder because it's your birthday. I don't know about other people, but when it was my birthday my parents gave me gifts and stuff like that…"

"What happened October 10th 12 years ago…"

"What happ…Kyuubi attacked…"

"And konoha's hatred of the kyuubi or anything related to kyuubi is only rivaled by the hatred of Iwa."

"But kyuubi is killed by the yondaime. Right? Also shouldn't the hokage try to stop them?"

"There is already a law, but so many people do it, by the time the beating stop at least 9/10 of Konoha will be buried 6 feet under the ground."

"Wait, isn't tomorrow October 10th?"

"Yes, and it's around the time I ask for an A-rank mission or higher from the hokage…But I'm stuck looking after you, so I guess I either stay indoors tomorrow or end up in hospital as a bloody pulp. Luckily they still haven't found out where I lived yet, they still think that I move from 'hideout' to 'hideout', not that I'm complaining. It keeps them off my trail, although some shinobi try to find out where I actually live or usually stay at, which I have at least 4 different places to go to if that happens."

"Sorry…"

"Why?"

"All my life I haven't seen someone beaten so badly for just being born on the day of kyuubi's attack…"

"Awww thanks, Saki, never knew you cared for me." Naruto flashed a foxy grin at her. Almost instantly she turns red and shouted, "I WAS JUST CURIOUS BAKA (1)!"

"Can you stop screaming…It's hurting my ears…."

"Since you are in ANBU, why don't you just use henge, assuming that the dobe knows how to use henge?"

"Beside the fact I technically haven't learnt it yet, most experienced chunins can see through a henge, and jonins know if a gen-jutsu has been casted from a chakra spike. So when they find out that I was the one in the henge or gen-jutsu, there will be hell to pay."

"Wait how do people know you haven't learnt henge yet? Also don't you use a gen-jutsu to control your size?"

"Well, being dead last you have a reputation, also information about my progress get leaked into the public because most teachers their hates my gut. Also the only reason they haven't notice the gen-jutsu yet is because the 'demon' seem to be too stupid to do anything, except run from a mob. So they don't pay too much attention, but someone else they haven't seen before, they will be on their guard."

"Guess your right…Wait, Iruka-sensei seems to like you. Are you sure he hates you?"

"I meant Mizuki; he is the one that usually rigs my tests to make them harder, points out my hiding spots and so on. Iruka-sensei on the other hand is like my older brother figure."

"Why do you call Iruka 'sensei', don't you know everything he teaches you."

"Yes, but I call him sensei because his is the one of the only people that I know that could be bothered to teach me anything, or at least try. Though he didn't like me much when I first began through…Guess I grew on him." Naruto said the last part with a thoughtful expression.

"Mizuki doesn't treat you too badly…Are you sure, or are your ANBU senses getting rusty because of staying at the academy?"

"Firstly I do solo B-rank plus mission every week. Where do you think I get my money? And you can tell that he hates me by looking in his eyes when he looks at me. Most people don't bother to conceal their hate because I seem too ignorant to realize."

"Why did you make a mask anyway? If they see how much skills you have in the first place, they probably would stop beating you."

Naruto just stares at her if she had gone crazy. "For the best in the class you can't seem see underneath the underneath can you? Firstly, you hear them calling me 'demon' or 'kyuubi's recantation', hell when I first join the academy there was petition going around to prevent the demon from joining and 'gaining power', obviously the hokage stopped this and let me join regardless. So I had to be dead last if I wanted to live, or least have better life. If I had shown that I was well above my level or at least top of the class, they would come after my head even more often. Thus I created the 'dobe mask'. As you can see it consist of me wearing that orange jump suit, even though I have better clothes, acting like a hyperactive, loud mouth idiot and obnoxious and lastly what kind of mask would be complete without having a 'crush', so in this case I chose Sakura. I don't plan to drop the mask any time soon. So when we go back to the Academy you have to act like you usually do around me and vice versa.

"Ok…But why did you choose Sakura out of everyone in the class to be part of the mask?"

Naruto cocks his head to the side, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious…"

"Right…."

"WHAT I AM!"

"Temperamental much..."

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Geez…It's going to be a pain living with you…I chose Sakura because she would go to support my mask, firstly, who would hit on someone who can screech like a banshee, secondly who would go for a fan-girl, thirdly she is piss weak. Happy now?"

"You know I can use this against you right?"

"And reveal that I'm ANBU and risk facing the wrath of the hokage, even though you are the 'last Uchiha'…"Naruto was cut off as Saki stood up.

"I'm going to bed…" With that Saki stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

"**If I didn't know better, I'll say she has something for you.**"

'Yeah, probably feel sorry for me_'_

"**Seriously, how many people your age live a double life, are in ANBU and survive a childhood like yours? That will definitely make you a chick magnet.**"

'Yeah, she doesn't know about you living inside me at the moment, plus if anyone, let alone a girl try to get close to me, her parents usually tell her to stay away from me. I'm betting she is just angry from losing an argument to the dead last of the class.'

"**Yeah well, if you need any advice feel free to ask, living for thousands of years you learn one or two thing about females.**"

'…'

"**You will understand once you get older…**"

'I see…I'm going to bed…'

With that Naruto stood up, went into his room, changed and collapse into his bed instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**Glossary:**  
Baka (1): Idiot.

**R&R. Hoped you enjoyed. I'll try to update again when i get back or during the holidays if I get access to the net. Continue voting it ends at when i finish the Wave arc. Also I am considering a re write of early chapters once I get a bit further into the story. Lastly have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.^.^  
**


	8. Chapter 7:Genin exams

**Sorry that I haven't been updating and for quite a while. I came back from QLD quite a while ago and during the first few days I couldn't be bothered then I got Starcraft 2, for those who don't know what it's, it's a RTS game, and been spending most of my time on it. Again sorry. Also please note that the story might seem a bit rushed and not very consistent. Didn't proof read. **

**Voting: Should the Sandaime Hokage live or die? Current results:**_**  
Alive: 4  
Dead:1**_

**Seriously no one voted, and that's why the results remain the same ^^.**

"**Demon talking"**

"Normal talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

'Normal thinking'

"_Flashback normal talk"_

'_Flashback norm thinking'_

"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_

'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange or as 'dense'. Though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!_

* * *

"_It is better to be hated for who you are, than to be loved for someone you are not."  
-Anonymous_

**

* * *

Chapter 7:Genin exams**

**

* * *

-Time skip: 2 years later: Ninja academy graduation day-**

It was a very exciting day for all academy students; it was the day that they finally became genin. Naruto was taking his 'excitement' to a whole new level. He was basically jumping around the classroom shouting things like 'being hokage' at the top of his lungs, while in his mind he was excited for a different reason, 'FINALLY! NO MORE BORING ACADEMY LESSONS. I CAN FINALLY GO TRAIN FOR REAL AGAIN!... I'll miss Iruka-sensei though…'

"**You can visit him in between missions and training, It's not like his all that hard to find. He basically spend most of his time here anyway. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he lived here.**"

'True…' Naruto was snapped out of his musing, and 'fake' hyperactivness' when Saki said "A dobe is always a dobe no matter how hard they try."

Naruto pretended to be angry, than he jumped on Saki's desk and squatted in front of her, "Care to repeat that teme (1)?"

"Once a do-" Saki was cut off when the person behind Naruto leaned back on his chair stretching, which bumped into Naruto pushing him forward unexpectedly, causing Naruto to lose balance and therefore unintentionally kissing Saki on the lips.

**-Saki's POV-**

As soon as she realized what was happening she pulled back as quick as possible. 'Did Naruto-kun just kiss me? Wait when did I add the –kun suffix to his name?' Then she heard Naruto say something, "I-I-I-I'm sor-sor-sorry, Saki…"Naruto stutters out. She was blushing like mad. She was supposed to be the cold, emotionless type. 'DAMNIIT!' She screams in her head. Then she buries her head in her arm hiding her blush.

**-Naruto's POV-**

He pulls back with his full ANBU speed and fell to the ground. 'Crap, did I just kiss her?'

"**And judging by what you are feeling at the moment, I'll confidently say you enjoyed it, though I knew this would happen sooner or later, but not this soon and definitely not like this**" Kyuubi cackles loudly in his mind causing Naruto to blush."I-I-I-I'm sor-sor-sorry, Saki…"Naruto stutters out. The next thing he knew she buries her face in her arms.

'Damn it! Did I make her cry…Must find way to apologize…Damn she got a nice body…those B-cup breasts…FUCK get rid of those thoughts!'

"**Trust me she is not crying…probably embarrassed, yes, you would too if someone 'kissed' you like that. Also I would like to say I told you so. You like her. That or you're a pervert like most males of any species around your age are.**"

'Shut up kyuu! I'm not a pervert! Though I hope your right, and she not going to kill me.'

"**Don't worry no one going to kill you, well at least she not going to kill, can't say anything about her fanboys though…**"

**-Normal POV-**

"I'm so sorry. Didn't know you were behind me." The boy who bumped into Naruto says.

"NARUTO! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SAKI-CHAN! HER FIRST KISS WAS TO SUPPOSE TO BE WITH ME! THE GREAT KIBA INUZUKA (I really don't wanna use Kiba like this, I like the guy, but I really don't want to create an OC and kill him off a few chapters later)! NOT SOME PETHETIC DOBE LIKE YOU!" Kiba one of Saki's fanboys says. The next thing Naruto knew he was being picked up by Kiba and slugged across the face. Of course that punch didn't hurt compared to the one in his beating and ANBU injuries, but Naruto still had a mask to keep on, so he grunted in pain and flew back a meter.

"It wasn't my fault! The guy over there bumped into me making me lose balance!" whined Naruto.

"I don't care, you stole Saki-Chan's first kiss!"

As the Saki fan club, which consisted of eighty percent of the class male population, was about to give Naruto a beating along with some of Saki's 'friends', Naruto was than saved when Iruka walks in and tell everyone to settle down.

"Today as you know is the graduation exam for the genin tests. First off is the paper test. Mizuki will be handing them out."

As Mizuki got to Naruto and gave him test he whispers "Good luck, Naruto, hope you pass."

'Yup, his definitely up to something…but what…' As always there is a gen-jutsu on the test, Naruto then dispelled it and did the bare minimum to pass, deciding it will be safer to reveal his mask slowly.

"Alright everyone pencils down! Time up! Now everyone follow Mizuki outside for the tai-jutsu portion."

**-Outside-**

"Alright, everyone form a line over there you will come up one a time. You will pass this portion of the exams if you manage to land a hit on me or survive one minute without getting knocked out. First person up…"

**-Thirty minutes later-**

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are up. This is purely Tai-jutsu. Good luck." Mizuki says and smirks.

'His definitely up to something, for one he is going faster than possible for genin to keep up. What do you think kyuu?' As Naruto asked Kyuubi he ducked a kick aimed for his head.

"**Fail this exam and see what he is up to. His never this kind to you before…**"

'Roger that, I'll fail at the bunshin test, after all it's my worse.'

The bell then went of signaling the end of the minute. "Everyone follow me back inside for the gen-jutsu portion of the exam!"

**-10 minutes sitting the classroom-**

Iruka had just finished marking the exams and comes in to see them doing the gen-jutsu portion. From the looks of it only Naruto, Kiba and a few other people were still trapped. "So what are they seeing, Mizuki?"

"The hokage giving them a speech, 4 more minutes and I'll release." Iruka nodded at this. Naruto then said "KAI!" Shocking both the teachers and class. "Naruto you did improve after all." Naruto just grins at Iruka and scratches the back of his head and replied "I highly doubt hokage-jiji will say something about the flames of youth. Plus something from him was just a bit weird." The 'jiji' part just shocked everyone, no-one has ever called the hokage that, except his grandson. "Alright Mizuki, it's time to release the gen-jutsu and get on with the exams." He nodded at this and released the gen-jutsu. The people that were still trapped were shocked that they were trapped in a gen-jutsu all along. The class just laughed at them.

"Alright now for the nin-jutsu portion, first up…"

**-Another 20 minutes later-**

"Uzumaki Naruto, please come into the room."

'Well, time to begin 'Operation: Fall from grace'…'

"**You could have came up with a…more fitting name you know…**"

'Well I don't exactly have much time to come up with one you know?'

"Well Naruto, all you have to perform a henge, Kawarimi and bunshin no jutsu, creating 3 clones successfully, any order you wish."

"OK, Iruka-sensei" Naruto chirped

Naruto then henge into a naked girl with it is privates covered in smoke giving both men in the room a giant nose bleed. As they chased Naruto around the room, he then Kawarimi with the chair Mizuki was sitting on as the both fell over in a pile while Naruto laughed at them, while the class outside heard the crashing and laughter, they just sweat dropped. As the situation became 'normal' again if you called normal as both teacher having tissue stuck in their nose, blood splattering on their vest and all over the room from said blood nose normal, then it was normal.

"Alright, Naruto time to do the bunshin no jutsu." Iruka offers Naruto a smile, "Alright…"Naruto then did the jutsu and 3 'dead' clones appear.

"NARUTO, YOU FAIL!"

"Come on Iruka, give the boy a break, surely he can pass?"

"No, he can't even do a simple jutsu like a bunshin, how can he survive the shinobi world?"

As Naruto heard this he inwardly smiled, knowing that Iruka cared for his safety, and how little they actually knew. Naruto came out of the room with his head down and headed outside the classroom.

"I knew the dobe won't pass! So Saki-chan, how about you and me go on a date?"

Saki just glares at him. She then sneered "I don't have time to date. If you have any pride you would go train, instead of chasing me around like an idiot."

Meanwhile in Saki's head, 'How would Naruto fail? His in ANBU… Unless he had a reason to fail..."

Mizuki while just headed though the door giving Iruka a quick farewell, "Alright class, you passed the genin exams, congratulations all!"

**-Meanwhile outside-**

Naruto was outside on the swing pretending to be sad, while the parents glared at him and said some stuff about 'demon', 'failing' and 'good for the village'. Mizuki walked up behind him.

"Hey Naruto." He says kindly…a bit too kindly

"Mizuki-sensei…"

"Naruto, what if I told you there was another way to pass the genin exams?" Naruto perked up at this while Mizuki just chuckled, "Alright, your task is to steal the forbidden scroll in the hokage tower and learn a technique from it, and then I'll pass you alright?" Mizuki then pulls out a map, "We will meet here in 3 hours alright?"

"HAI!" Naruto sped off into the distance to tell what the hokage he has learnt; meanwhile Mizuki chuckled evilly ignorant to the doom befalling him.

Meanwhile Saki hid in a corner and heard all this then her eyes went wide, she made a decision to tell Iruka.

Naruto had just reached the hokage tower, he rushed to the Sandaime's office and barged in seeing 5 hokage clones doing work and the original giggling while reading an small orange book on the couch.

"Ummm… Hokage-jiji?" Hiruzen perked up at this and saw Naruto. "AH Naruto, I must thank you for telling me the shadow clone way of doing paper work, it saved me a lot of time, anyway what did you want to see me for?

"Right, well I failed the genin exams on purpose-"

Naruto was cut off when the Sandaime shouted at him, "WHAT IN KAMI NAME CAUSED YOU TO FAIL THE WORLD EASIEST SHINOBI TEST ON PURPOSE!"

"If you would let me finish…I failed because I felt that Mizuki was up to something, and I was right. After I failed, he went up to me when I was alone and asked me to steal the forbidden scroll, learn a technique from it and he will pass me."

Hiruzen smirked at this, "I knew Mizuki was up to no good for some time, all I needed was some proof." As Naruto said this he handed the scroll to Naruto. "So you want me to do this as Dobe Naruto, true Naruto or kitsune?"

"Any, it's your choice, just to let you know this is an A-rank mission, with A-rank pay."

"I'll do it as kitsune then." Naruto then got out a scroll containing his ANBU uniform, went across the hall to the bathroom to change and attached his ninja-to to his back with the scroll.

"Hokage-sama I'll be heading out now his meetings in this clearing in three hours feel free to come."

With that kitsune pointed to the map of Konoha on the wall and jumped through the window heading to the destination.

**-Saki POV-**

"Iruka-sensei!" Saki shouted once she saw him walking down the hallway.

"I heard Mizuki tricking Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. He told him that if he stole it and learnt a technique from it he will let Naruto pass. I saw on the Mizuki point to this location on the map. He told Naruto to meet him in 3 hours."

Iruka got wide eyes. "Alright, Saki go home, I'll help Naruto. Thank you for telling me." As Iruka was about to head off he felt Saki touch on his shoulder, he turned around and heard Saki say, "I'm coming too, I'll be damned if I let the dobe beat me in this. Even if you do tell me to go home I'll just follow you, so you got no choice but to take me."

"Fine, just don't do something reckless." With that both of them headed to prepare.

**-Three hours later with Naruto-**

Naruto henge into his orange self and waited for Mizuki arrival. Three hours later a kunai came whizzing down on Naruto he jumps to the side with the scroll.

"Alright, Naruto you passed the awareness test, now hand over the scroll and you get promoted." Mizuki was standing on top of a tree with an overlarge shuriken on his back. Naruto smirk knowing this will be easy, as he was about to release his Henge when he heard Iruka call to him.

"Naruto, don't give him the scroll, take it and run!" He turned around and there was Iruka with Saki.

Mizuki visibly scowled and just chuckled lightly afterwards.

"Do you know why this village hates you Naruto?"

"Mizuki no! It's against the law" but Mizuki just continued, "Everyone hates you even Iruka over there you know why?"

"Naruto don't listen to him! Run now!"

"It's because you are the kyuubi no kitsune recarnation, you even killed Iruka parents."

Naruto just stared at Mizuki then said, "Firstly I am the _Jinchūriki_ for kyuubi, I am not Kyuubi himself, secondly I already know that I am Kyuubi's container and thirdly you just broke a law of the Sandaime which is punishable by death."

Both teachers were shocked to say he knew, well except Saki, Naruto told her about him last year.

**-Flashback no jutsu-**

"_What was that red stuff that was around you, Naruto…"Asked a shocked yet curious Saki, to an undisguised Naruto after he protected her from a drunken jonin that wanted the honor to 'revive' the Uchiha clan._

"_I can't tell you, you will just hate me afterwards just like everyone else." Naruto looks away._

_Saki bought her had to Naruto shoulder, "You saved me for the second time from pain, I'll never hate you, just tell me, is it because of the red chakra that they hate you?" Naruto just nodded with tears in his eye. "Do you trust me?" He nodded again "Then tell me…"_

"_**Just tell her, she won't hate you. I am never wrong about this stuff**__" Naruto just nodded again to Kyuubi's words. He then looks Saki in her onyx eye._

"_Promise you won't hate me and to keep this a secret…" She nodded at this waiting for an answer. "Fine…How much do you know about Kyuubi?"_

"_Not much except that he was killed by the yondaime."_

_Naruto chuckled lightly at this, "Saki, bijuus can't be killed, even the weakest, Ichibi can't be killed. Defeated yes, killed no. So when the kyuubi attacked the yondaime decided to do the next best thing. He decided to seal it at the cost of his own life. Of course you can't seal it into an inanimate object or an adult, he will just break free again, you need to seal it into something with developing chakra coils, basically a newborn baby. The yondaime couldn't ask another family to give up something he wouldn't…The yondaime, my father sealed kyuubi inside me, for the sake of the village he sacrificed his life and my life. I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, is the jinchūriki to the strongest bijuu in existence, kyuubi no _kitsune_. My mother died when she went out to help my father fight the kyuubi just right after she gave birth to me, so I was alone for most part of the time…Until I met you at least, my first real friend around my age…_

_Saki was shocked, then she hugged him, Naruto was so happy that she didn't hate him, he shunshin them to his apartment and they fell asleep on the couch in each other arms_(nothing happened if perverts are reading this).

**-Flashback kai-**

"Guess you are right Naruto, would you like to do the honors?" The Sandaime said as he appeared next to Iruka and Saki with Tenzo by his side.

"Sure why not?" Naruto finally released his henge, revealing his true height, ANBU uniform, his mask on the side of his head and ninja-to strap to his back.

Mizuki and Iruka was shocked, here Naruto the dead last of the class, was in ANBU…

"What kind of joke is this? How can that demon be in ANBU? He can't even do a simple bunshin!"

"I can, and I would have passed as well, but I knew you were up to something. So I failed on purpose." Said Naruto with a shrug.

Iruka was speechless and was just gaping at Naruto, "Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry about your parents, I just hope you don't hate me, especially now when I have been deceiving almost everyone in the class about my true skills…"

"Naruto I don't hate you…I never did."

"Thank you, Iruka Sensei."

"Hey demon looks like I'll have to use the power that Orochimaru-sama gave me, you should feel honored about having to be killed this power."

Mizuki grins as changed to a half tiger/human thing.

"Scared demon? You should be."

"Trust me when I say my ANBU missions are much 'scarier'… and harder… Futon: Daitoppa (2)" Naruto blew a strong gust of wind at Mizuki, who just jumped up higher to another tree branch dodging.

"Is that all the mighty demon have? I'm disappointed."

Naruto slid his fox mask over his face, "Trust me, when I say you will die here and now."

Naruto pulled out his ninja-to. "Yami no Mai (3)…" Naruto disappears from view and re-appears behind Mizuki, Naruto slashed down while Mizuki jumps backwards and threw his giant shuriken at Naruto, who just deflected it and charged forward slashing 6 times and appearing behind Mizuki. Mizuki just grins, then the grin faltered; all of a sudden Mizuki body falls into 6 different bloodied pieces.

"Hokage-sama, mission completed. Here is the forbidden scroll."

"Thank you, kitsune, please take of your mask."

As Naruto did this the Sandaime reached into his robe and pulled out a leaf headband from his robe.

"You are now officially a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, congratulation Naruto. You can choose to go back into ANBU, or become a genin, if you do choose the rank of genin, you will still rejoin the ranks of ANBU anytime and you just won't be sent on ANBU missions anymore."

"Thank you jiji, I'll like to be genin if I may, in ANBU it gets too hectic at time and I need a break. Plus I have enough money from mission to last me a few years."

Hiruzen smiles at the boy, "Very well Naruto. Iruka everything you found out about Naruto here is an S-ranked secret, which if revealed is punishable by death. Do you understand?

"Hai hokage-sama, but what about Saki?"

"She knows, after all it was Naruto who saved her from Itachi during the massacre."

Iruka stared wide eyes at the both of them, which both nodded at him. Naruto then spoke up. "If you don't need me anymore I'll be heading home. See ya."

With that he shunshin off to his apartment with Saki, which I should explain lives a directly across the hall from Naruto after she asked the hokage to let her moved into said just-vacant apartment.

**

* * *

Glossary:**

Teme (1): Bastard.

Futon: Daitoppa (2): Wind release: Great breakthrough.

Yami no Mai (3): Dance of darkness (made up this one)

**R&R. Nothing to say now except that I'll try updating faster…Though I'm year 11 this year and the subjects I picked have lots and lots of homework, especially with specialist math and math methods. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Kakashi

"**Demon talking"**

"Normal talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

'Normal thinking'

"_Flashback normal talk"_

'_Flashback norm thinking'_

"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_

'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_

Beside the fact that I have hit a few writers block, losing inspiration for this story, adjustment to the amount of homework and test you get in year eleven, going into a small depression spiral and Starcraft 2. Just to let readers know I won't be abandoning this fic, but I don't know when I will be updating either.  
Should the Sandaime Hokage live or die poll:  
Alive: 5  
Dead: 1  
*Really only 1 person voted in 5 months… "One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter." -James Earl Jones DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange or as 'dense'. Though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!

**Chapter 8: Meeting Kakashi.**

**-One day after the Mizuki event-**

As Naruto wakes up at the unusual time of 7 AM, he got slightly angry that he didn't have time to go train before the day began. He ate a breakfast which consisted of a carton of milk and a cup of ramen. He then got changed into his usual ANBU style black pants, a black T-shirt and wearing a thin white colored coat with hood and black trimming on the hems reaching his just above his knees.

He got the scroll containing his ANBU mask and armor and put in one of his hidden pocket beneath the coat, then he got out his ninja-to and strapped it onto his back beneath the jacket and took his headband and strapped it to his right arm (like the way Shikamaru wears it). With his gen-jutsu activated he jumped out the apartment window and headed to the academy.

**-At the academy-**

It took him 10 minutes to reach, as he entered the classroom, he was for once in his entire life, early to the academy. He looked around and saw the class was almost full, when looked to the clock and gave a sigh, only 2 minutes left. As he walked in he heard Kiba shout, "Hey dobe! You got the wrong class! This room is only for genin graduates!"

"Look at my arm! The one calling me dobe can't even see my headband, whose dobe now huh!" Naruto shouts back at Kiba. As Naruto walks up and take a seat beside Hinata, as the seat next to Saki was taken by Kiba and the one that is next to his 'mask's' crush of Sakura was already taken by her friend Ino. So that didn't live him with much of a choice. As he sat down he saw the Hyuuga blush and began pushing both her index(?) fingers together, obviously nervous about something, though he didn't know Hinata too well, she was still one of those people that didn't try to hurt him, so making him care for her as a friend "Hinata, you alright? You seem nervous about something."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm-m-m f-f-f-f-fine N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata blush deepens as she said this, while Naruto just shrugged, being as dense as he is. A minute later Iruka came in.

"Iruka-sensei, where is Mizuki-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Mizuki is on a mission for hokage-sama at the moment. So he won't be back for at least a week." As he said this he turned to look at Naruto and slightly nodded at him, which in some weird way only Naruto saw and nodded back.

"Ok the teams are as follows. Team one…"

**-Time skip 5 minutes later-**

"Team seven will be, Uzumaki Naruto…"He perked up hearing his name, "Haruno Sakura…and Uchiha Saki…"

"You better not try anything on Saki-chan dobe or you will regret it!"Yelled a pissed off Kiba at Naruto, while Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Team eight will consist of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba! Your sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi!"

Kiba groan at this for not being on the same team as Saki…

"Team nine is still in service from last year… So team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji! Your Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma! That's the last of the teams. Congratulations all on making genin and this is where we part, good luck in your future shinobi careers!"

As Iruka said this the jonin sensei walked in and picked up there teams and in a few minutes the only people in the room were team 7 and Iruka, "So…Where is our sensei? Iruka sensei?" Naruto spoke up.

But Iruka had already left the room when MOST of the jonin came to pick up their teams.

**-Two hours and forty five minutes later…-**

"Where is our sensei?" screeched am irritated pink haired banshee in human form. As she continued to screech, kyuubi spoke to Naruto.

"**Kit, do the 3 of us in this room a favor. Make her shut up and save all our hearing. Even a demon can go deaf from loud screechy noises too you know…**"

'Fine if I get punched over the head it's your fault'

"**You have had worse injuries in ANBU and from mobs…**"

'True…But I was hoping not to talk to her…Fine…My ears are beginning to hurt anyway.'

"Sakura, if you could do us all a favor and SHUT UP FOR 5 FREAKEN MINUTES AND LET US KEEP OUR HEARING…" Sakura was shocked at first that someone that had a crush on her told her to 'shut up', then that shock turned into rage, "What did you say Naruto-Baka…" She marched up to Naruto and tried to punch him in the face but he just dodged every hit she threw at him while Saki watched from the sideline with amusement in her eyes.

Fifteen minutes of trying to hit Naruto, which failed miserably by the way, Sakura was worn out chasing him around the room and with Naruto jumping from desk to desk, she just sat down and glared at Naruto, while Naruto himself hasn't even broken a sweat yet. He just sat down near a window and stared out.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! She pathetic and they call you dead last…"**

'True… Hope she don't die on us on our first C-rank mission…'

"**If she doesn't stop screaming every time she speaks, I'll somehow kill her myself.**"

Just then the door opened to see a grey/silver, haired man with the only part of his face showing was his one eye. The rest was hidden beneath his mask and his other eye was hidden beneath his headband. Said hair in some way defied the laws of gravity. He eyed the people in the room lazily…

"My first impression of you guys…I don't like you…Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He disappears in a poof of smoke.

Sakura walks out first, Naruto and Saki just nodded to each other and shunshin to the roof.

As they appeared Kakashi was reading a small orange book that the hokage read. Kakashi looks up to them in shock, though you can't tell because his face was hidden underneath his mask. 'They know shunshin? I can understand Saki maybe learning it, but Naruto? True he may have been sensei's son but the reports say that he is dead last with really bad chakra control…Could the reports be inaccurate? I'll check with Hokage-sama later…'

Just then Sakura appears on the roof, she looked in shock before Naruto and Saki, "How did you two get here before me? I didn't remember seeing you go pass me, and I am sure I was the first one out of the room…"

Naruto spoke up, "Well Sakura, if you had waited for us, we could have showed you the short cut we found."

Kakashi decided to speak up before an argument began. "Well since that you are a team now, why not introduce yourselves. You know, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future…Pinky you can go first."

Sakura brows twitched at the name. "Ano…could you go first and give us an example?" Kakashi just looks at Sakura, here was the smartest girl in the academy, and she couldn't even begin an introduction…Kakashi sighs and began, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes, I have lots of hobbies. My dreams…none of your concerns." Everyone sweat drops at this as all they learnt was his name, "Alright your turn pinky."

"Right…Well my name is Sakura Haruno, I like Saki-chan and Ino-chan, shopping and dating. My dislikes are Naruto no Baka over there. My dream is to find someone who would love me!"

"**That's a bit hard when you sound like a banshee…**"

Naruto nearly burst out laughing at what kyuubi said, but luckily for him years in ANBU taught him how to suppress his emotions.

'Great a semi-fangirl…Least she doesn't have a boy to get addicted to…yet…'  
"Emo you're up next.

"My name is Uchiha Saki and NOT 'emo'… I don't have too many likes, I dislike most things and my dreams, to find a certain man…And find out why he did what he did…"

'Not as bad as pinky, hell she is a lot better than pinky…Least she not too much of an avenger type of person…bit broody, but still… Sensei's son seems happy enough, hell a bit too happy judging by what he has gone through…'

"Blondie you're up next."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, training, and the few precious people, my dislike, people that underestimate me for who I am and the three minutes to make instant ramen. My dream is to be acknowledged by this village for who I am not…what I am."

'He knows about kyuubi!' Kakashi assumes with his eyes widening a fraction, which no one noticed.

Sakura looks at Naruto with a confused expression, when she was about to ask what he meant she was interrupted by Naruto. "OH YEAH! AND TO BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER!"

Everyone just sweats drops at this, even Kyuubi, '**You just had to that didn't you…**'

'I still have my mask on…'

"Well anyway… meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at five in the morning for the real genin test…"

"Kakashi-sensei, didn't we pass the genin test already?" Asked a confused Sakura.

"You passed the one designed to weed out those with no talents as a shinobi, this is the real one. There is a 66 percent chance of failure. Oh and I suggest that you don't eat breakfast tomorrow unless you want to puke. See you tomorrow at training ground seven." Kakashi eye-smiles and disappears in a whirl of leaves leaving team seven on the roof.

Naruto spoke up, "Well if you need me I'll be at Ichiraku Ramen." With that he heads down the stairs turns a corner and shunshin off.

**-With Kakashi-**

"Come in, Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama, I'll like to ask you a question about Naruto. I saw him and Saki shunshin to the roof today; I can understand Saki learning the technique, but Naruto? Are you sure they are accurate?"

"They are accurate Kakashi…There is two…'different' report on Naruto, though both are in the same file are very different."

"Hokage-sama?"

"The academy reports on Naruto and, I'm willing to bet my entire Icha-Icha collection that his team introduction, is Naruto's mask, none of the academy instructors know about true Naruto, save one person who just found out yesterday by accident. I am not going to tell what Naruto is like or his true self…I won't betray his trust. He will tell everyone when he is ready; you and Sakura will probably be the first to know."

"His crush on Sakura is real then?"

"No, his crush is also part of the mask… It's because Saki already knows…she found the day after the Uchiha clan was massacred. She and Naruto have a close friendship, though the reports at the academy say otherwise…But that is probably how she acts to support Naruto's mask."

"Naruto… What are you hiding…Hope you won't betray the village…"

"Kakashi, I won't tell you about Naruto, but I'll tell you this much, he will die for this village, unlike most children his age."

"Hai… Also from his introduction today, I believe he knows about kyuubi?"

"Yes he does, don't worry though, he and kyuubi are on…good terms…"

"What do you mean by good terms?"

"As in kyuubi won't try to kill Naruto and break free and destroy the village, that kind of good term."

Kakashi eyes widened, "Hokage-sama? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Kakashi, I trust Naruto more than most of the people in this village."

This seems to put Kakashi at ease, "Anything else you wish to tell me?"

"No…besides the fact both Saki and Naruto are stronger than they let on. Dismiss"

"Hai!"

**-The next day-**

Naruto woke up, ate a quick breakfast of ramen, he then changed to what he wore yesterday, but this time he chose to wear his black ANBU travelling cloak over his white jacket. Why he chose to wear this? Because it has more pockets for weapons and seals, also you can't see what you do with your hands underneath it if you chose to. He went to his 'armory' which was a room filled with shelves of scroll containing kunais, shurikens, blades, armor, extra sets of ANBU uniform, spare masks, other scrolls, and basically almost anything that can kill or draw blood is in there. Naruto filled up on weapons, than he straps his ninja-to beneath his cloak and jacket with handle sticking out like yesterday. He then packed 2 bento boxes into his bag, knowing that Kakashi would be late again, how he knew this? Everyone in ANBU talks about him that's how. As he put his bag on his back, he sensed someone outside; he smiled knowing exactly who it was. He went to the door and opened it, seeing Saki just about to knock. "Sooo…Can I come in?"

"You know you're always welcome here." Saki smiles as she heard this. She looks Naruto over rarely seeing without the jump suit these days.

"You look good like this, should wear it more often. Anyways, it's nearly 5 you wanna head out to the training ground now?"

Naruto blushed a bit when he heard this. "Right…So, have you had breakfast yet?" She shook her head.

"Didn't have time, never had to wake up this early, I'm still sleepy…"

Naruto just chuckled at this. "You know right that Kakashi is known for being chronically late. Sorry should have told you this earlier, but he nearly always shows up 2 hours later then he is supposed to unless it's a really important mission that if he is not on time for will harm Konoha in anyway."

"So I could have had an extra hour sleep before I woke up? Not to mention breakfast!"

"Yup, sorry…"

"Don't worry about it…why you up so early anyway?"

"I usually wake up every day around this time, and I got a few bento boxes in my bag." As he opened his bag and handed one to her. She went to the couch and began eating.

"Damn…forgot how you can cook…who is the extra bento for?"

"Well since you ate the one I packed for you, the other is for Sakura. Highly doubt she had breakfast."

"So…munch…you know…munch…what is the…munch…test going…munch to be…gulp…?"

"Firstly you shouldn't talk with your mouth full makes it harder to understand. Secondly ANBU only talked about Kakashi's achievements and habits, never how he tested genin, except that none passed."

"Not my fault that you cook so well…Got to come over for dinner more often. Can I have the other bento as well?"

"That one is for Sakura, also why don't you come over tonight then I don't mind cooking for two. It gets quite lonely around here even with kyuu in my head…"

"Sure I'll like that…"

"**Looks like kit is making his first move to claim his mate…And you said you didn't like her**"

'I like her as a friend only…'

"**Right…the next thing you know you will be sleeping in the same bed and little kits running around…**"

Naruto blush as he heard this. 'Shut up, ero-kitsune!'

"**You know I'm right.**"

Naruto just blush harder at this. "What did kyuubi say?"

"Nothing…just don't worry about it…We should get going now if we don't want Sakura to die from hunger."

Saki just headed to the door, "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, give me a sec to put up my gen-jutsu. And I'm using the window."

"Window?"

"Hmm…it's a lot quicker and funner then the door. You should try it sometimes."

"First time for everything…"Saki closed and locked the door and headed to the window.

"So how are doing this?"

"Simple push chakra into your legs…"

He then grabs Saki and slings her over his back. "Then jump!"

Saki then screams and buries her head into Naruto's neck causing him to blush, luckily for them it's still early so no one saw them do that. As they landed, Saki whacked him over the head. "Never do that again Baka!"

"But you gotta admit it was fun." Grinned Naruto.

"Fine I'll give you that, but next time you're teaching me how to do it!"

"Whatever."

Both of them than jumped from roof to roof into the horizon.

** -15 minutes later 5:30 AM-**

"NARUTO-BAKA! YOU'RE LATE!" screeched a pissed off Sakura when she saw Naruto and Saki heading towards her.

"Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?"

"No…"

"Then we're early… Also here breakfast and I'm sure you didn't eat any before coming here…"

Naruto opens his bag and hands a bento to Sakura, but she shoves it away. "Didn't you hear the rules? He told us not to eat breakfast!"

"First he RECCOMENDED that we didn't eat breakfast not told us not to. Even then I would have ate, a shinobi never fight on an empty stomach if said shinobi can help it. Beside Kakashi won't be here for another 2 hours."

"No thanks you can keep your bento to yourself!"

Naruto shrugs and puts his bento back into his bag, he went over to the nearest tree and leaned back and closed his eyes.

**-One and a half hours and losing 5 shogi games to kyuubi later-**

"**See kit? I'm just too good for you at such a game; I have been playing since it was invented.**

'I'll still beat you one day…'

"**One day? More like never! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Naruto opens his eye to see the sun has already came up, and to find Saki staring at the sky and Sakura stomping around and screaming something about Kakashi being late and her getting revenge. As Naruto stands up to stretch, they see Kakashi coming.

"YOU'RE LATE!"Sakura using her Banshee screech no jutsu temporary kill everyone hearing, including the kyuubi's. In five minutes everyone was glaring at her and trying to get the ringing out of their ears, and kyuubi wanting her blood. "Anyway…Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old woman cross the street, then 2 Missing-nin came and took her purse. Being the good guy I am I told her I'll get it back, I chased them to Kumo where I cornered them. I then beat the crap out of them and as I was about to return, I got lost on the road of life, after which I found my way out again I gave the old woman back her bag. Then she asked me to carry her grocery to her house which was on the other side of Konoha, and I agreed and I ran all the way here. Sorry I'm late." Kakashi eye-smiles at them.

"LIAR!" Sakura did her strange jutsu again, causing everyone to go deaf again, which caused her to be on top of kyuubi 'to kill list' just before Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru.

As the ringing stops for everyone Kakashi then says "The test is to get these 2 bells of me. You have until noon to get the bells or you all fail."

"Kakashi-sensei but there are only two bells…"States Sakura.

"Exactly, the person who doesn't get one gets sent back to the academy, which in other words the person fails. By the way come with the intent to kill, or you won't be able to get the bells. Alright…Begin!" As Kakashi said this the 3 genin disappears into the woods.

**Glossary:**

**None for this chapter…**

**R&R. For mistakes or typos you see in the story and want to tell me, just quote it into the review. It's a lot easier than me going through the whole chapter at night or using word find, usually both. Also I write the chapters at night, where I tend to miss things when I proof read. So yeah, if you see what you think is a mistake, go post it up with your review and I'll fix it. Or if it's not a mistake I'll send you a PM or something. And btw any advice on proof reading and correcting mistakes would be appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 9: Testing, dinner and missions

"**Demon talking"**  
"Normal talking"  
'**Demon thinking'**  
'Normal thinking'  
"_Flashback normal talk"_  
'_Flashback norm thinking'_  
"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_  
'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange or as 'dense'. Though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!

**Well it has been another few months since I last updated…I think…time for me currently is passing really slowly and I can't seem to tell when I last did things if it were more than 2 weeks ago. My excuse this time is that I have a lot of homework…yes homework…Year 11 for me right now is a pain and specialist math is causing most of that pain, also my English homework has been putting me off for writing anything, why? Because writing essays for the better part of the week is not very nice…Anyway I'm going to be updating 2 chapters to make up for the lack of activity for the last few months. Also if anyone has any advice for time management, please tell me and I'll be forever grateful.**

**Should the Sandaime Hokage live or die poll:**  
**Alive: 6**  
**Dead: 1**  
_Special thanks to lady Candace and Desturion for telling me my mistakes, and to Desturion, I won't be changing the spelling of kitsune any time soon is previous chapters, but I'll keep it in mind.  
Also an extra special thanks to Crtl+F for making my life a lot easier when finding stuff =D._

The BEST part of waking up? Hitting the snooze button and going back to sleep.  
-Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter 9: Testing, dinner and missions**

_As the ringing stops for everyone Kakashi then says "The test is to get these 2 bells of me. You have until noon to get the bells or you all fail."_

"_Kakashi-sensei but there are only two bells…"States Sakura._

"_Exactly, the person who doesn't get one gets sent back to the academy, which in other words the person fails._ _By the way come with the intent to kill, or you won't be able to get the bells. Alright…Begin!" As Kakashi said this the 3 genin disappears into the woods._

'Those 3 are good at hiding…I can sense Sakura, but she is pretty good for a genin…Saki is easily on medium jonin level, which is quite an impressive feat…Naruto on the other hand is on an entirely different level…I can't even sense him…Probably all the beatings taught him to hide…'

Kakashi was caught out of his musing when several shurikens flew at him, he being jonin and an ex-ANBU captain, obviously dodged easily. Naruto then jumped out into the open.

"A little bit too confident don't you think, Naruto?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile as Naruto charged yelling out some random stuff, and then engage the jonin in a really sloppy version of the academy tai-jutsu.

'Looks like he is not too good at tai-jutsu…'

As they fought the one sided battle, Kakashi got behind Naruto. "Never let an enemy shinobi get behind you. Sennen Goroshi (1)!"

Meanwhile Saki and Sakura who were watching the battle together, feared for Naruto's life, for the tiger seal was used to execute mainly Katon jutsu that can kill.

Unbeknown to anyone Naruto just smirked, which Kakashi failed to realize, "boom…" then the clone disappears when Kakashi was about to finish said 'jutsu', and what was left behind was an explosive tag which Kakashi barely escaped.

'What? Naruto can do kage bunshins? What else have you been hiding…ingenious planning with the explosive tag as well…just how much just are you holding back Naruto?'

Both of them breathe a sigh of relief; Sakura though hated the orange clad ninja, didn't want him dead and Saki though knew Naruto wouldn't be that 'bad' still worried.

"So girls, enjoyed the show?" asked Kakashi from behind them, scaring both girls and making one lose balance falling out of the tree while the other just jumped back onto a different branch. The fight was like the last fight, one sided, first he splits the two of them up, than buries Saki neck deep in the ground, and with a clone put Sakura in a pathetic gen-jutsu, showing Ino pierce by kunais and shurikens and dying. The result was Sakura fainting.

"Well that was easy." Kakashi said to no one in particular. As he walks off he failed to see Naruto watching him and analyzing him. After he left, Naruto sent two clones to wake Sakura and unbury Saki.

"Ok, Kakashi is strong…" He said to both girls, "But we need to work together to get the bells."

Sakura then states the obvious, "But there are only two bells, one of us is going to fail."

"But if we don't work together, we won't even have a chance. He easily decimated both of you and took out my clone without even trying."

"Wait what was that clone? In the academy you can't even do a simple bunshin jutsu."

"That was a kage bunshin, in requires more chakra, so there is no risk in over loading them. So anyway here is the plan…"

Thirty minutes later, Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading the same orange book and giggling. Than the giggling stopped when he sensed 6 shurikens coming for him. He easily side stepped them and saw Saki in front of him.

"So you managed to get out of the hole than huh?" Saki brows just twitched… Then she went through hand seals "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (2)" Kakashi jumps out of the way to find a trap set up there, which flung 6 kunais at him which he just dodged. Saki then engages him in tai-jutsu, leading him to the lake. Kakashi was about to fight back, when 20 Narutos flew out of the lake surrounding him and engaging him in tai-jutsu, he dispelled them one by one then he heard two jutsu shouts. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" "Futon: Daitoppa!" Kakashi eye went wide as he saw the super charged fire technique heading for him, seeing no way to escape he quickly went through hand seals of his own "Suiton: Suijinheki (3)." The two technique managed to cancel each other out, then out of the bushes Sakura dashed out of a bush trying to grab the bells, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and flung her to where Naruto and Saki were standing. 'Naruto…just how strong are you… Using a jonin and chunin leveled techniques and not even tired yet…Is that a gen-jutsu you are using?'

"Naruto never knew you knew Futon: Daitoppa and kage bunshin…"

"Kakashi-sensei, there is a lot you don't know about me."

"True, but why do I sense a gen-jutsu around you?"

"Ummm, Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about? I suck at gen-jutsu."

"After reading your report saying you were dead last and you go and perform a C-rank wind technique…I don't trust the report to be too accurate, so as your sensei, I demand you to release your gen-jutsu."

"Technically, you are not our sensei yet, because we haven't passed the test yet. So I don't have to."

"Then as your superior."

'Kyuubi…any excuse will do…'

'**Can't think of any…He got you there…**'

"…Damn…Fine…Kai!"

Sakura and Kakashi was shocked, the midget of the three suddenly became the tallest of the three, and the most notable thing was he is not wearing orange, instead he is wearing a black cloak and a handle of some sort of blade sticking out of the top of his cloak.

"Happy now, Kakashi-sensei? I must congratulate you on seeing pass this gen-jutsu no one has seen through in the past 6 years."

Kakashi was shocked further, "How were you able to do a gen-jutsu, on chunin level at the age of 6?"

"I have many secrets, I'll tell you this though, most of them are considered S-ranked by the hokage, and even talking about it without my or his permission is enough to lose your head."

"So you have been playing the dobe for the pass what 4 years at the academy. Why?"

"Kakashi, seriously, what would the council think if I was rookie of the year?"

"You got a point, Naruto."

"Wait why would the council hate you?" Ask Sakura as she hated being left out.

"I'll tell you when I think I can trust you enough; anyway let's get on with the test." As Naruto said this he created 10 clones and charged again. Nodding to Saki, both of them went through hand seals for the same attack "Futon: Daitoppa!" "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" using another supercharged Katon at Kakashi. The white hair man managed to substitute himself with a log from god knows where, but was intercepted by Sakura as she engaged him in tai-jutsu, closely followed by Saki, then he saw a flash of yellow and black heading towards him faster than any genin could and successfully grabbed the bells.

'So, Naruto, you are stronger than you let on…'

"Naruto since you got the both bells; you have the rights to choose who passes."

"Fine…I give both bells to Saki and Sakura."

"Are you sure? You will have to go back to the academy?"

"I'm sure. Shinobis are usually put into 3-4 man cells for a reason you know. I don't know about other people but I don't abandon comrades if I can help it." Naruto smiles as he threw both bells to them which both of them caught.

Kakashi eye smiles at him, "In that case, I'll like to say all three of you pass. Welcome to team seven."

"Wait, I don't get it? How would Naruto pass as well if he gave both bells to us?" as an oblivious Sakura and Saki with a face of curiosity. Kakashi chuckles at her. "A friend told me once 'those who break the rules are considered the scum, but those who abandon their comrades and worse than scum'." As he said this the bell rang signaling it was already noon.

"Anyways the test was to see if you three could work together. Which you have shown, and you guys were the first team to realize the true meaning of the test. Meet me back here tomorrow at 7 AM for your first missions." With that Kakashi shunshin off.

Ask the three of them walked out to the gate of the training ground Saki noticed that Naruto still haven't put up his gen jutsu yet.

"Naruto, are you going to put the gen-jutsu back on?"

"Nah, besides I think it's time people see the real me…Or at least a bit. If you guys need me I'll be at Ichiraku Ramen." With that he headed in the direction of said Ramen stand with Saki following, they then heard a certain pink her shout, "Wait up! I didn't get to eat breakfast!" Naruto chuckled while Saki sighed at this, and waited for Sakura to catch up.

After 3 hours later and 30 bowls of Ramen for Naruto they decided to head off.

"See you guys tomorrow. My mum will probably be wondering where I am."

"Sakura, meet at the training ground at 9:30 tomorrow, if anything, he would be 3 hours late like yesterday and today." Sakura nodded and ran off in the opposite direction.

"So Saki you still coming for dinner today?"

"After what I have eaten this morning of I'm course!"

"OK, meet me at my apartment at around 6. Anyway, I'm off, gotta by some stuff for tonight."

Naruto henge into someone else and both parted way. Naruto usually henge into someone else because it was easier to buy stuff and he wasn't overcharged for items, also he didn't receive the hated glares and whispers that he usually got in his orange clad figure and was sure would of gotten too once he released the gen-jutsu.

3 Hours later, Naruto had just finished cooking when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in, it's open!"

"Guess I was right in coming over. So when dinner ready?"

"Just setting up the table, go take a seat on the couch, should be ready in about a minute."

As Saki enters the living room, it was the same as she last remembered it, tidy with a few scrolls on the table and couch.

"Dinners ready!" Naruto shouted in the kitchen. Although she could smell the food from out here, and it was making her hungry, when she entered the kitchen, she was drooling from the aroma that it was giving off.

"Well dig in!" As they both took their seats. They both ate in comftable silence, and after dinner Saki walked the couch and slouched down while Naruto slouched next to her.

"Enjoyed dinner, Saki?"

"Seriously…Where did you learn to cook? Even when you're six you could cook better than most chefs."

"You pick stuff up when you live like I do."

"Hmmm…"

Both just sat there in a silence enjoying each other's company, even though they are on the same team, it's rare to have moments like this. As they sat there, they both got drowsy; than before they knew it they were asleep in next to each other (Nothing happened).

**-Next morning-**

Naruto was woke up at the same time he usually woke 5 in the morning, as he tried to get up he felt a weight on top of him, opening his eye to see what it was, he saw Saki head on his chest and her arms around his waist, while his arms were around her neck. This shocked him greatly driving away all his drowsiness and immediately went to thinking of a plan to get out from under Saki before she could wake up. Unluckily for him, Saki just held him tighter when he began to move, so giving up and not finding a way to get out without waking her, waited for her to loosen her grip or to wake up.

"**Looks like I was right about the sleeping together part kit, and it seems like you enjoy staring at her. What next? Both of you skipping the team meeting and making out like there is no tomorrow?**"

'Shut it kyuu. She is so going to kill me when she wakes up…'

"**I beg to differ; I guarantee she won't 'kill' you. Make out with you here when she wakes up maybe…but kill you never.**"

'Ero-kitsune…'

Kyuubi just laughs in his head while Naruto just stares at Saki's sleeping form, as Naruto waited for Saki to wake up, and during that time Saki's hold on Naruto grew tighter and her face kept getting closer and closer to Naruto's. With kyuubi making jabs at Naruto and how Saki would react didn't help the situation.

When two hours passed her eyes began to flutter open, she stretched a little before snuggling more tightly into the warmth, then realizing where she was, she bolted up right with a big blush that rivaled Hinata's, while Naruto just stares at her.

"So finally awake?"

"Wha? How long were you awake for?"

"For around two hours, it is 7:30 now you know. Technically we are late, but knowing Kakashi-sensei, he probably meant 10. So we still have time. By the way you got a pretty tight grip, one even I couldn't get out off without waking you."

Saki blushed deeper, "Sorry about falling on top of you, Naruto…"

"Don't worry about it…You coming back over for breakfast later?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't really care that if you fell asleep on top of me, and every time I moved a bit you increase your hold. Trust me when I have been in more…compromising situations…"

"Ummmmm… Sure why not…"

Another two hours later, the two were walking to said meeting area. When they arrived they saw Sakura sitting on the floor and leaning against a tree with her eyes closed, said eyes opened when she heard them opened. "YOUR LATE!" Sakura used her special banshee scream reserved for when she is really pissed. Naruto and Saki both went temporary deaf, and kyuubi was growling in Naruto's head. When the ringing stopped, "You should really stopped doing that, seriously, I coulda have lost my hearing."

When Sakura was about to respond they saw Kakashi walking towards them, forgetting about what Naruto said, she used another of those screams, with the same word, again made Naruto and Saki temporary deaf again, while Kakashi just pulled out some ear plugs out of his ears and eye smiles at this team.

Once his team regained their hearing, "Well team seven, let's get some missions."

With that said team seven headed to the hokage tower to get their missions. After Naruto team seven discovered the horrors of D-ranked missions.

By the end of the week, team seven has completed approximately 14 D-rank with 8 of those 'catching' Tora missions. After that Naruto made a mental note to ask the Hokage for an S-ranked mission to assassinate the 'demon' cat, with kyuubi saying he will help Naruto, for that cat was no normal cat. Anyway Naruto asked how many more D-ranks before they can get a better mission.

"Hokage-jiji, when can we move to C-rank missions?"

"NARUTO! Show some respect to hokage-sama!" Shouted Iruka, who somehow got from academy teacher to Hokage's assistance, the hokage just chuckled at this. "You need at least 6 more D-ranks before I can give you a C-rank, so in a few days you should be able to get one."

"Just give me those 6 D-ranks now. I'll get it done in an hour, just thought up a brilliant plan."

Naruto held out his hand with a smirk while Hiruzen eyed Naruto curiously, as he handed out the 6 D-ranks Naruto made 6 kage-bunshins and handed one mission to each clone.

"I have given each clone enough chakra to create another 400, while each clone after that will have a one hour time limit."

Hiruzen nodded understanding, "Well Naruto…I'll give your team C-rank when your clones return."

Naruto nodded and looked at Kakashi, "Now what? We have a good hour before they return."

"I think we should go train a bit. We will come back in about an hour." Team seven nodded and walked out the door.

They returned fifty minutes later, as four of the six tasks had already been completed and mission report handed in. Another ten minutes, both clones came through the door with the reports of successfully completed missions.

Hiruzen nodded at this, "Well team seven, you have completed enough D-ranked missions for a C-rank, even though it was Naruto's clones that did all the work it will still be counted as team seven's missions. Do you want the C-rank now or tomorrow? Kakashi, you're the sensei."

"Well team? What do you think, now or tomorrow, although now it's still early at eleven in the morning thanks to Naruto here."

"Now please. No point in wasting time." Was Saki's answer.

"I agree with Saki, no point in wasting time." Was Naruto's, while Sakura nervously nods her head.

Kakashi eye smiles, "Well hokage-sama, we will take the mission now."

Hiruzen nods and pulls a C-rank mission out, "Your mission will be escorting a bridge builder back to wave country. Call in Tazuna, tell him we have his escorts."

Suddenly the door opened and a man with a 'beer belly', graying hair and smelling like Sake and holding a sake bottle came in, you can easily see that he is drunk. "I am the super bridge builder! I expect you to protect me with your lives!"

Looking at his 'escorts' when he finished his little 'speech'. Tazuna then decided to give the hokage his opinion. "I asked for ninjas not a bunch of kids! Pinky there looks like she would run for the hills on the first sign of danger, that girl wearing the blue robes looks like someone with a stick up her ass and lastly that blonde trying to look cool is probably just a spoilt coward!"

Both the girls' eyes twitched, while Naruto was glaring at Tazuna. "The three probably can't even stand up against bandits."

This was the last straw for Naruto, and for the fact this was the first 'real' mission he got, apart from those chores labeled as D-ranked missions, for the pass week didn't help. Naruto blinked out of existence appearing in front of Tazuna and pinning him to the wall with his arm and houougan active and spinning, meanwhile Tazuna just stared at Naruto in fear.

"Naruto release Tazuna, it won't be good for Konoha reputation if you kill the client. Tazuna I guarantee my team will be able to protect you from a few bandits, also I am a jonin, if things go downhill I can step in."

Tazuna nodded dumbly at this, while Naruto gave one more glare at Tazuna before deactivating the eyes and letting him go. Naruto then decided it was time to pass on some words of wisdom.

"Tazuna never insult people that are going to protect you, for you might never know, a little 'accident' might occur during the mission. But luckily for you I am not one those people that causes 'accidents' to other people that belittle me or my team."

Tazuna took Naruto's word to heart, Kakashi spoke again. "We will meet at the eastern gate in 20 minutes; pack the things you only need." With that the three headed to the door, Kakashi shunshin away, Sakura headed left, Tazuna entered the closest bar and Naruto and Saki headed right to their apartment complex.

Twenty minutes later Naruto arrived with the same set of clothing that he wore while doing the bell test also with the same ninja-to strap on his back. Saki who arrived with Naruto was in what she wore earlier this morning. The two were the first to arrive and they leant against the gate waiting for the rest of their team. Sakura was the next to arrive, she wore the same red battle dress that she wore this morning with a blue back pack, when she saw Naruto and Saki she walked up to them.

"Ano (4), Saki, Naruto but where are your supplies?"

"We have them sealed up in storage scroll; everything I need is in my cloak." Saki nodded to this and gestured to her leg strap holding a few scrolls and kunais.

Kakashi for the first time, since team seven knew, arrived on time with Tazuna. "Alright team, ready to head out? Naruto, Saki? Where are your things?"

"Storage scrolls." Was the answer he got from Saki, Kakashi eye smiles, "Alright time to head out."

With that they left Konoha, little did they know the challenge that awaited the newly form team of two genins, ex-ANBU turned genin and the ex-ANBU captain turned jonin sensei.

* * *

**Glossary:**

Sennen Goroshi (1): A thousand years of death/pain (English dubbed is translated into 'pain')

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (2): Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.

Suiton: Suijinheki (3): Water Release: Water Encampment Wall.

Ano (4): English equivalent of 'Ummm…'


	11. Chapter 10: The beginning of new Wave

"**Demon talking"**  
"Normal talking"  
'**Demon thinking'**  
'Normal thinking'  
"_Flashback normal talk"_  
'_Flashback norm thinking'_  
"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_  
'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange or as 'dense'. Though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The beginning of new Wave.**

A few days passed as the five casually walked down a dirt path towards Nami (1), they were walking because there client, Tazuna, is a civilian bridge builder. As they walked pass a puddle, in the middle of summer where it hadn't rained for weeks, Naruto's and Kakashi warning sense went crazy. As they walked passed said puddle, two chunin jumped out from the puddle and attacked Kakashi first, tearing him to bloody shreds.

"One down four to go." Said one of the chunin in scariest voice he could muster up and releasing a bit of killing intent. It successfully froze up Tazuna, and made Sakura sweat like she had just ran a marathon.

Naruto jumped into action, dodging the chain, Naruto hit the heavily armor chunin in the stomach, making him double over, then hitting his solar perplex, successfully knocking him out. He looked over at Saki and saw her successfully tying the other one to a tree with ninja wire. Naruto nodded to Saki and she nodded back.

"Kakashi-sensei, you can come out now. The big scary chunins won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Kakashi walked out from behind a tree, shocking Saki, Tazuna and most of all Sakura. Seeing your team leader getting torn to shred and re-appear from behind a tree just fine wasn't exactly your everyday occurrence…At least to most people anyway.

"Kakashi-sensei! If you were alive then why didn't you help us?" Screamed a now angry Sakura, luckily for them she didn't use her banshee scream no jutsu.

Kakashi scratch the back of his head while eye smiling, then his expression turned serious and faced Tazuna who was sweating like a pig now.

"Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do."

"W-What are you t-t-t-talking a-a-a-about K-K-Kakashi-san?" stuttered a nervous Tazuna.

"When I saw the puddle on the side of the road, I knew there was something wrong… Firstly it hasn't rained for weeks and it's in the middle of summer, which reminds me, Naruto why are you wearing such a heavy cloak? Aren't you hot?"

Naruto just shrugs and says "It has lots of pocket for storing stuff; also it's made from a material that makes it cool in summer and warm in winter."

Kakashi shrugs, he had to make sure that Naruto mind was working properly, seriously, no-one in their right mind would wear a cloak like that in summer, "Anyway, Tazuna, when I noticed the puddle, I could have killed the ninjas, but I wanted to see who they were after. Judging by what I have seen, they were after you. This mission with the ninja should be a B-rank or a possible A-rank mission. You have purposely given false information, and therefore could have caused the death of one of my students, I could tell my team to abandon you here and head back to Konoha and give a report, but I won't do that, we will hear your explanation and then my TEAM will decide what to do."

"Well… you see Wave country has been in a depression for a very long time, and that just got worse when that tyrant Gato came into the picture. He came in and destroys our economy by crushing smaller trading companies, now basically Gato control Wave economy and tax us dry. So we decided to build a bridge that would into the mainland where trade could come to us. But Gato found out about our project and is even now trying to stop it. So we began to scrape most of our saving together to hire some ninjas for protection, and your village was closest to naturally we would go there. When I arrived and found out the amount of money I had was only enough for a C-rank mission, so I obviously lied, we didn't exactly have a choice, it was either that or watch Wave die. So in the end I left out the part of their possibly being ninjas."

"**Gato…That name sounds familiar…Was it that guy who slipped away while you fought 50 of his hired goons?**"

'Yeah…I think it was…Guess it's time to get a bit of my dignity as ANBU back…Still can't believe he got away that slippery sucker…'

"**Don't be too hard on yourself, it was your first solo mission and you were only 8 at the time, and like you said, it's time to get your revenge.**"

Naruto nodded mentally at this, he turned his head to Kakashi as the grey haired man spoke up, "So team, now you heard the story what is your answer?"

Naruto took a look at Tazuna, he was nervous and scared, also if they decline he would not get the money back, and Wave would have lost it is last hope, plus Gato was there as well. So naturally Naruto spoke up first, "I don't know about the rest, but I'm continuing. I would have done the same thing if I were in his position…Also it would look good at my record."

"**Yeah…If this turns out to be an A-rank, this would be what? Your 101****st**** A-rank?**"

'How would I know, I don't keep count.'

Naruto took a glance at Tazuna after his little mental conversation, Tazuna looked a bit relived but still nervous, he then turned his attention to the rest of his team.

After a while Saki spoke up "Fine…Wouldn't want to be shown by the dobe…" Saki gave a little smirk after saying this; Naruto couldn't help but roll his eye.

Sakura who looked like she wanted to decline, but she didn't want to be the one left behind just nodded.

Taking another look at Tazuna, the man was now relived and was grinning like a mad man.

Kakashi spoke up, "Well looks like my team has made their decision, but Tazuna, we expect full payment for an A-rank mission once Wave is up and running again."

"OF COURSE! COME ON LETS GO!"

Sakura then decided it was time she spoke up, "Shouldn't we ask for reinforcement from Konoha? We are only a genin team, and we already fought two chunins, so it's only logical that we will fight harder opponents later on…" Kakashi nodded as he prepared to summoned Pakkun, his nin-dog summon, when Naruto interrupted him, "Save your chakra Kakashi-sensei, I have more chakra then you do, also my summon can reach Konoha in a few hours." Kakashi nodded, curious to see what contract such a young boy possess, while Saki was just curious, when Naruto told her he had a summon contract from his family, but refused to tell he what they were and told her she will know when she sees it, guess today is the day. While Sakura had read about summoning contract in her academy days and was curious how Naruto manage to get one.

Naruto went through hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" There was a poof of smoke then a lightning phoenix the size of a messenger hawk appeared.

The three were shocked; even Tazuna was shocked to see such a creature he thought to be only in legends.

Kakashi was shocked to see that he had already signed his mother's contract, and able to control what he wanted summon so easily at such a young age.

Saki was just shocked seeing Naruto possessing a contract like that, she didn't know such a contract even existed and had no idea how he got it.

Sakura was shocked because he was actually telling the truth and to even have such legendary creatures as partners.

Said phoenix is lightning blue, his feather itself looked like the inside of a rasengan, also electricity flared out of his body like a chidori minus the noise.

The phoenix looked around, then it stretched and flew onto Naruto shoulder, "So Naruto, what do you need me for?"

"I need you to deliver a message to the hokage and the hokage only."

"You mean the boring old man who sits at his desk doing paper work all day?"

Everyone chuckled at this, "Yes, Tsubasa, the boring old man. Kakashi-sensei you finished the message yet?"

Kakashi nodded and gave Naruto a piece of paper; Naruto tied the paper to the phoenix left foot. Giving Naruto a nod he took off into the sky and disappears as the lightning behind his wings flares.

Everyone just stares at Naruto, which just she just looked back with a blank face, "What?"

Kakashi was the first to speak up, "Naruto…How did you get a phoenix summoning contract?"

Kakashi meanwhile knew full well that the contract was his mothers and that had would of signed it eventually, but not this early, and he wanted to find out more. Saki, though knew about one of his two contract was wondering how he got a contract from the phoenix. Sakura and Tazuna didn't know what to think.

'Kyuu, should I tell them…I wouldn't mind telling Saki…But the others, I'm not too sure…'

"**I don't see why not. It has been sealed by a blood seal that only your blood may open. Also your team and that Tazuna fellow don't seem too bad.**"

'I suppose you having a few thousand years of experience in reading people compared to my 12 years out weighs it…Fine I'll tell them a bit…'

"Fine…I'll tell you a bit. The contract was from my mother side of the family of the Uzumaki clan. Hokage-jiji gave the contract for me to sign when I was five."

"Why did the hokage gave you your mother contract to sign when you were five?"

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei; I suppose you have to ask him yourself." Kakashi made a mental note to do just that.

"Naruto, do you know who your father was?"

"No, Kakashi, hokage-jiji never told me, he said that he had a lot of enemies and it was for my own good. That was it."

Saki know that Naruto know who his father was, he even told her once, and she wasn't going to betray that trust, but instead she asks, "Naruto why didn't you tell us about the contract sooner?"

"First of all I only knew Kakashi and Sakura for a week; I didn't tell you, because the time you asked it wasn't exactly in a private place, I didn't know who they were so I didn't take that chance. After that I guess it slipped both our minds."

Saki nodded accepting the answer, but lastly it was Sakura turn to ask a question, "Naruto, anything else that we should know about before we go on?"

"No, nothing you need to know about yet, after all you guys will find out sooner or later when I use them, plus a good ninja never reveals on his or her secrets too early. So now that the questions has finished I suggest we get going, this little chat of ours has put us behind schedule."

'Naruto…How strong are you…When you do something that impress me, you do something else later that is five time more impressive, your father would be pleased. Minato-sensei, I hope you are watching him…'

With all that said and done with Kakashi led the way with Naruto as rear guard and Saki and Sakura flanking Tazuna's side that is in the center of the group.

Another few hours of walking and a boat ride, they successfully arrived in Wave.

"That's a pretty impressive bridge, Tazuna." Commented Kakashi

Tazuna just looked on with pride and said, "Welcome to Wave country everyone! You will be staying with me and my family during your mission."

Tazuna smiles, then his smiles disappears when he heard a rustle in a bush, Naruto flings a kunai into said bush and a white rabbit hops out.

"Naruto! Why did you that, you could had hurt the cute little rabbit!"

Meanwhile when Sakura was yelling at Naruto about the rabbit, alarm bells went off in Kakashi's and Naruto's head, also kyuubi screaming in his head to duck wasn't helping either, a few seconds later and after yelling duck and pulling everyone down, a sword flew overhead and implanted itself into a tree, than someone jumped on top of said sword.

"Hmmm…Look like the demon brothers failed… Judging by appearance you are Hatake Kakashi…No wonder they failed. Anyway my target is the old man behind you, if you would so kindly hand him over none of your blood would have to be spilt."

"Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen and Demon of the hidden mist… Team stay back and protect Tazuna, I'll handle Zabuza."

With that Kakashi reveals his sharingan eyes. Saki was shocked, how did someone outside of the Uchiha clan get the sharingan.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard, "So the myth was correct, Kakashi no Sharingan, the only person outside the Uchiha clan to possess said eyes and copier of over a thousand jutsus…It will be an honor to fight you."

With that both jonin charged forward while the genin made a triangle formation around Tazuna. After a few minutes of fighting, or more correctly of cutting up each other water clones and substituting to their water clone when they were about to be stabbed in the back by the opponent water clone. Alarm bells in Kakashi head went off… 'Something doesn't feel right…The water seems heavier than normal…Crap I gotta get out of the water!'

Kakashi attempted to get out of the water, "It's too late Kakashi, your mine! Suirō no Jutsu (2)!"

Kakashi knew it was the end as he was trapped in a sphere of water… 'Crap, I can't even move…wait… how am I breathing in water?'

"Don't even try moving, the water inside is as strong as steel itself, you can't escape…Time to handle your little squad. Mizu bunshin no jutsu (3)!"

"Run, take Tazuna with you, you can't handle him! The moment I was captured this battle ended" He watched in horror as the three genin stood their ground and took out various weapons preparing to fight and the ten water clones rush towards them with zanbato drawn.

'Dammit…I can't watch this…Why does everyone I get close to always die…I failed you Minato-sensei…I couldn't protect your son…"

As he closed his eyes waiting to hear the screams of his team dying, but those screams never came but instead he heard splashes of water. He opened his eyes to see Naruto with his ninja-to drawn, and no water clones?

'Why does that ninja-to look so familiar…I know I have seen it somewhere but from where…Wait he just took out all the clones by himself seriously how strong is he!'

Meanwhile Zabuza just watched as his five clones got slaughtered… "Impressive gaki, you got some skills… Let's see how you handle more… Mizu bunshin no jutsu!" This time Zabuza created 30 clones and sent KI towards the genins.

Zabuza raised one of his eyes as he heard Naruto chuckle a bit and got into a stance with his ninja-to in a reverse grip in his right hand. While Saki and Sakura were frozen solid with the KI they were feeling Naruto doesn't seem to be affected by it and charged forward and dispelled the clones.

Saki and Sakura watched in awe as Naruto dispel the clones one by one, Saki knew Naruto to be strong, but still couldn't help but to admire his handiwork. Meanwhile Sakura was just shocked; here was the dead last of her class taking on the clones of one the seven swordsmen of the mist like they were nothing.

When the last of the clone was dispelled Naruto got back into said stance and looked towards Zabuza analyzing him, and seeing what he was going to do next.

Meanwhile both Zabuza and Kakashi just stared wide eye at the emotionless face of the blonde, "Kakashi, are sure he is a genin?"

"To be honest, I don't know he was a genin when he joined my team a few months ago…He has got some skill, even though he ended up dead last at the academy…But now… this is beyond what most jonin can handle."

Zabuza nodded at this, then said blond charged towards him with speed impossible for any genin, no matter how skilled. Zabuza was forced to remove his hand from the prison, therefore releasing Kakashi. Naruto took a slash at Zabuza which he blocked and Naruto kicked him in his waist and sending him a few meters away from them, he then picked Kakashi up and jumped back to the shore.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naruto, thank you for freeing me, but we need to have a talk later. Feel free to take a rest, I can take it from here."

"Sensei, we both know that you are low on chakra. Also I can fend for myself."

"Fine, but if I see you need help, I'm jumping in."

"Fine."

As Naruto was about to begin the attack three senbons needles flew out of the woods and hit Zabuza in the neck with a mist hunter nin following closely. The hunter-nin picked up the body of Zabuza, "Thank-you for the assist, I have been after this one for some time." With that said and done, he shunshin anyway before anyone could answer the nin.

"So I guess it's time to continue the mission. Team seven form up around Tazuna."

Everyone nods at this and begin to head to Tazuna house.

* * *

**Glossary: **

Nami (1): Wave

Suirō no Jutsu (2): Water Prison Technique

Mizu bunshin no jutsu (3): Water clone technique.

Current stats below:

Name: Nin, Tai, Gen, Fuin, Int, Speed, Stamina, Hand-seals, Chakra-ctrl -Total

Naruto: 5, 4, 2.5, 3, 4, 4, 5, 4, 3.5, -34/45

Saki: 4, 3, 3.5, 1.5, 4, 3, 3.5, 4, 3.5, -30/45

Sakura: 1.5, 2, 3.5, 1, 5, 2, 2, 4, 4, -21/45

-  
**Well this is the end of the 2****nd**** chapter I posted in a day, I'm not trying to make Naruto or Saki OPed (**_**O**_**ver **_**P**_**owered for those who don't know what Ops mean), but you have got to remember that Naruto was in ANBU and Saki had been living with him, so it's hard not to…Anyways, R&R, quote mistakes and I'll fix em up, enjoy the story cause I'll probably be gone for another few month again after today. Death to specialist math! Oh and for those who might want to tell me to proof read, I usually do, but it's hard to spot small mistakes in large stories. And if it's a really common spelling mistake, then it's probably my ignorance. And I also began planning a Naruto cross over story as a prequel when I finish this story…  
P.S: I tried changing the structure for the stats, but it always just reverted back to this everytime i changed it, so i just added commas. Hope you can read it.  
**


	12. Chap 11: Arrival in Nami and Explanation

"**Demon talking"**

"Normal talking"

'**Demon thinking'**

'Normal thinking'

"_Flashback normal talk"_

'_Flashback norm thinking'_

"_**Flashback demon talk**__"_

'_**Flashback demon thinking'**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be wearing orange or as 'dense'. Though OCs and any technique I come up with are mine!

* * *

**Since little to no one is voting anymore, I'll assume you are all happy about the Sandaime Hokage surviving, and so it has been finalized. To be honest I have no idea where to go with the 'in-between' bit for the story, already have the end planned out and a possible sequel. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**"When you're sad and alone ... all you can count on is yourself."  
-Zetsu to Hidan  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Arrival in Nami and explanations.**

It took a few hours to reach Nami, once there Tazuna led them to his house. As they enters the house, they saw a women preparing lunch, when the women head snapped towards the door her eyes widens, "Tou-san (1)! Your back and I see that you got the help of some shinobis with you as well"

Tazuna nods at this, "Yup. The pink one in the middle is Sakura." She just bowed towards the women, "The raven hair girl is Saki." She nodded, "the blonde one there is Naruto" he just nods as well, "and lastly the one on the behind the blonde is there sensei, Kakashi." Kakashi gave them an eye smile, "Everyone this is my daughter, Tsunami." She gave a small bow to the group, they saw a small boy trying to hide by the stairs, when he saw the group looking at him he ran upstairs and slammed a door shut. "Sorry about that. He is my grandson, Inari; he wasn't always like this… But after…certain incidents involving Gato, his personality changed." They nodded at this, while Naruto just snorted.

"NARUTO! Be polite!" shouted Sakura.

"Well at least he has a family that loves and looks after him…By the way we you got a room where we can stay?"

Tazuna nodded, "I only have 2 spare rooms, so you have to share, one room for Kakashi and Naruto, the other for Saki and Sakura. You alright with this? If not feel free to sleep in the storage room with the creates." They all nodded walked upstairs while everyone follows him.

Once everyone was shown their rooms and got allocated, they all headed into Naruto's room, Sakura asks, "Are you sure you're alright sensei? What happened after the battle with Zabuza?"

"I'm fine Sakura, it's nothing."

"If you say so…?"

This time it was Saki who spoke up, "Kakashi-sensei, where exactly did you get the sharingan?"

"I don't feel like talking about that too much at the moment, also it's a long story, I will tell you next time." Saki nodded accepting the answer. Kakashi looked to Naruto who had a thoughtful expression while staring blankly at the wall, "Naruto, are you alright?" This bought Naruto back into reality, "Truthfully? No, I just keep thinking back to the battle, I feel that I have missed something important…"

"Well it's not like Zabuza is alive, you see that nin kill Zabuza with just three needles? Who was that shinobi anyway?"

"That ninja was a hunter-nin from Kiri (2). Each village have their own division of hunter-nins, they are responsible for hunting down and killing missing-nins and destroying the body after they kill the missing-nin." Kakashi answers, then his eyes widen in realization.

"Zabuza is alive."

"How is that possible Kakashi-sensei? We saw that hunter kill him!"

This time it was Naruto who answered, "What did he used to kill Zabuza?"

"Needles, but he is still dead."

"Exactly, needles, they can be used to put people into an almost dead-state, also why would the hunter-nin shunshin off with Zabuza body. He would have destroyed it there and then and no he wouldn't have cared who seen him destroy the body, also if he needed proof all he needed was his sword or head…"

"Exactly Sakura, those are the reason why I think that Zabuza is alive. That was what you are thinking about wasn't it, Naruto?"

He nodded at this, Saki didn't like being left out so she added her opinion, "If Zabuza is still alive, shouldn't we be out there training to get stronger?" Kakashi nodded at this, "Yes, but there is one problem, Naruto, you are stronger then all Genin and most people your age. I remember when I made jonin when I was 14, but at the time there was a war on, so it was either get strong or die. So what about you Naruto, why did you get so strong?"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Naruto, Naruto just sighed, "Even if there is no war on Kakashi-sensei, you would have needed to be strong to survive what I been through, it was either that or die."

Kakashi nodded understanding his burden, "True, but with no one to train you, you shouldn't be this strong…Also that ninja-to on your back, it looks familiar in a way…Like I have seen it somewhere before." Kakashi eyes Naruto, "Is there something you're not telling me, Naruto?"

'Kyuubi, you there?'

"**Yes, I also heard the conversation, no point in keeping this a secret from them any longer, Kakashi is on the brink of figuring it out, Saki already knows and the banshee there won't betray you. Also the family here is trustworthy enough not to reveal your secret.**"

Naruto mentally nodded at this, 'Alright, what about you?'

"**That is your choice when to tell them; even I don't know how they will react when they find out, though I am sure that your sensei knows about me being sealed inside you.**"

Meanwhile Naruto was pondering whether to tell or not, everyone looked at Naruto as he stares off into nothing. Everyone, excluding Saki, as she recognizes the 'Naruto is talking to Kyuubi' look wondered what he was thinking about. Then Naruto sighed then looked at Kakashi, then he took off his cloak and white jacket underneath his cloak, revealing a skin tight muscle shirt showing the tone to his muscle, the girls in the room blushed slightly at this, then he pulled up the left sleeve up a bit, revealing his ANBU tattoo near his shoulder.

Kakashi eyes widened, Sakura seeing this ask, "Sensei, what so special about that black spiral tattoo?"

"That tattoo Sakura, shows that you are part of ANBU…" Sakura eyes widen in shock, "Impossible! Naruto was dead last at the academy; he couldn't have been in ANBU, could he?"

Naruto sighed after he heard this, "Sakura, if you haven't figured it out by now, the orange, happy-go-lucky kid was my mask I used at the academy. The council wouldn't like it too much if I became too strong, I hig-" Naruto mouth snapped shut as he caught himself, he was about to reveal Kyuubi.

"Why would the council hate you?"

"When is my birthday, Sakura?"

"October 10th."

"Correct, when did the Kyuubi attacked Konoha?" Sakura eyes widen in shock, "They hate you because you were born on the day of the Kyuubi attack."

"In a way you are correct." She looked at Naruto with a guilty expression; after all she was one of the people that didn't like him too much before he took off his mask.

"Naruto, how long were you in ANBU? Also that ninja-to looks familiar…can't remember to where I have seen it before…"

Naruto smirks at this, "I have been in ANBU since six years old, I also recall you meeting an ANBU with a fox mask around 4 years ago." Kakashi looked towards Naruto in shock, 'Naruto is kitsune, the very one that saved the lives of my squad, should of realize when I saw the blonde hair, after all how many people in Konoha had hair like his, other than his father…Also that ninja-to… I remember now! That blade was his mothers.' he saw her use it in some of the spars between her and Minato.'

**-Flashback no jutsu-**

_It was a rainy day, Kakashi was still in ANBU. He was about to retreat when a mission his squad was on turned sour and one of his squad mate was killed. _

_They were infiltrating a bandit camp, it should of been easy enough, but the Intel was off and there were around 3 jonin level and 7 chunin missing-nins there that ambushed them, the ambush itself took out one of his squad mate and injured another one, the place was hectic, they were slowly retreating, when one of the jonin was about to stab ryu, his other un-injured teammate in the back, a _kitsune_ masked ANBU jumped out from nowhere a took out the attacker. Everyone there froze as said ANBU looked around, "Inu (3), looks like you and your team needs some help here." Kakashi, known as Inu then nodded, judging from his voice he couldn't be older than 8 or 9, "We are retreating because of a wounded teammate, but where did you come from, I didn't remember sending out a request for reinforcements. I'm not saying that I don't want you here, but how did you know we are in need of help _kitsune_?"_

_The ANBU known as _kitsune_ nodded at this and pulled out his ninja-to the one that looked like the one Kushina had, "Well, I was on a solo assassination mission and was passing through the area on my way back to Konoha, when I heard fighting and decided to check it out. Luckily for you I did. So where you need me Inu-san?"_

"_Unless you can take them all out at once, I we need you to cover me with ryu as I take Neko (4) here to safety."_

"_Wait you just need me to take out those nins right? Judging from the bandit camp I saw earlier on my way here, I'll say your mission was to take out the camp, before you were ambushed by the ninjas there. Right?"_

_Kakashi nodded at this "Well unless you can take most of them out in one go we will all die."_

"_Easy enough… Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 10 clones popped into existence, surrounding the missing-nins, seven of the clones began going through hand seals while the other 3 plus the original began going through another set, the seven finished first and shouted "Fūton: Kamikaze (5)" around 14 miniature tornado heading towards the missing-nin, before they could react the other four finish their hand signs and shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". kitsune spat a ball of fire towards the tornados supercharging the fire technique and before the ninjas could react they were burned to death by multiple mini fire typhoons._

"_So Inu, do you want me to take out the bandit camp as well?" Recovering from the shock when he saw the ease that the blonde took out those nin, he dumbly nodded. With that the blonde just nods and head out to the direction of the, 10 minutes later when ryu was healing a now awake Neko, they heard a huge explosion in the direction of the bandit camp, "So is that the ANBU that saved our asses?" Ask Neko as ryu told her the story. Inu nods, then _kitsune _came out of the clearing, "Sorry for the wait. It took longer than I thought to get the clones in place. Anyway there are no survivors, lets head back."_

_The other three just nodded, as Inu lifted Neko onto her back as she was still not capable of walking yet, the four headed back to Konoha. 'Hmmm…. The hair that _kitsune _has looks like Minato also his ninja-to looks exactly like Kushina's one…Could it be?...No…I saw Naruto the other day running through the street shouting random things about being hokage, also Naruto doesn't know about his linage yet…No this could not be Naruto…Could it?' Were the last of Kakashi's thoughts of the fox masked ANBU before him until they reached Konoha and went their separate ways._

**-Flashback Kai-**

"So the fox mask ANBU was you…Guess I have to thank you for saving me and my squad's life…But what was your mission that night?"

"That was my first solo assassination mission; it was considered A-rank. My target was Gato, at the time he was in control of a village near the borders of fire country and tea country. So when the village somehow got a messenger out from Gato's watch, he headed to Konoha and informed the hokage and paid for an A-rank mission. I was sent because there were no available ANBUs at the time, and being my first solo and inexperienced and all Gato escaped me while one of his ninjas and forty nine of his hired bandits fought me. The mission wasn't a total failure though; you know the missing-nin Aoi Rokushō?"

Everyone but Kakashi gave Naruto a confuse look, while Naruto just sighed. "Aoi Rokushō was a missing-nin of Konoha, was responsible for stealing a very important item of Konoha, the Sword of the Thunder God, the sword itself belonged to the Nidaime hokage, anyway he had no ken jutsu skills and basically relied on the sword ability to cut other weapons to win battles. I killed him and managed to recover the sword and return it to Konoha. But like I said Gato got away and I'm here to kill him, well at least try if he has hired anyone else like Zabuza. So any more questions?"

"So you basically killed one of Konoha most wanted missing-nin that no-one was able to find, managed to recover an ancient artifact, return it to Konoha and saved me and my squads lives on the way back. But how did you know it was me under that dog mask?"

"I didn't, but once I saw you enter that room as our sensei, well there not much people in Konoha with hair like you." Kakashi nods at this, "Naruto who taught you?"

"Well two people called Anko and Yamato."

"I see they taught you well if you managed to join ANBU…How long did they teach you for anyway, before you got in?"

"Around a year, you learn stuff pretty fast if you can create 5000 clones in a training session, also even after I joined ANBU I trained with them for two more years before stopping."

"So you are basically on par with me now?"

"In a way, I have more chakra, but you have more experience and techniques, which reminds me, I could have gotten the bells of you in the first five minutes during your little test."

"I see…Saki you don't seem surprise at all." Saki looks at Naruto and sighs, "because I have known for the past two years, it was him who fought Itachi and saved me from whatever he was going to do to me." Everyone turns to look at her surprised by the revelation, then a memory hit Sakura, "Wait, the fox masked ANBU with blonde hair walking with you two years ago was Naruto!"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Sakura, there is a reason why ANBUs wear masks you know." This time it was Naruto who answered, "Also like I said the council particularly the civilian council hates my guts, if they even got a whisper to that I am in ANBU, well things will get ugly and fast. By the way all of this you are hearing now is an S-rank secret punishable by death, said from the Hokage's mouth to the other that knows about me." Everyone in the room nods in understanding, "If no one has any more questions, and staring at me with shock and awe is not very productive, I'm going to be...doing something other then sitting on my ass."

Everyone nodded and left leaving both Kakashi and Naruto in the room. With a nod to Kakashi, Naruto headed downstairs as well.

* * *

**Glossary: **

Tou-san (1): Father/dad.

Kiri (2): Mist/fog.

Inu (3): Dog.

Neko (4): Cat.

Fūton: Kamikaze (5): Wind Release: Divine Wind.

* * *

**R&R. For some reason, this chapter seems a bit boring to me…and probably not only me as well, but anyway hoped you enjoyed it. Put in any mistakes and typos with your reviews. And before I forget, does anyone interested in this story know any good programs or websites that know how to spell Jap pronunciation in English, because I might (most likely will) be making up my own jutsu and my jap vocab is quite limited.**


End file.
